Getting There
by OhhWow
Summary: Inspired by the movie Little Miss Sunshine. The NJBC have graduated high school and S persuades the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year. They go and have a few bumps along the way.
1. Let the dream begin

Getting There

A/N: I want to write a new story so here it is and I wanted to do a cross over with a movie so I thought the day after tomorrow but that one has already been made so I thought about my favourite movie ever. Little Miss Sunshine. I thought take the kind of storyline from that and put them together. I am so new to crossovers so sorry if it doesn't go the right way so... But please don't bash me for it, like I know it's not going to be the best of the best, maybe it's not your thing but please do not hate on me. I tried my best.

So I will be updating this one about every week or maybe fortnight probably since I've got A Million Love Songs Later still to do but I think I'm nearly done with that one so I will be able to concentrate on this. So please tell me what you think.

Comments are much appreciated. Thank you xoxo

---------

Rating: K+

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 10th June, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Friends. They should stand by your side through anything. If they are real friends that is. Blair Waldorf always counted herself lucky. She had the best friends in the world. Some might say the best money could buy, but she didn't buy her friends.

Graduation was over. They were the class of 2009. The rest of their lives could begin. High school was behind them. But one friend wasn't ready for high school to end.

Of course that would be Serena.

She was always one for enjoying life, live fast die young. She was not half as much of a brat as Blair was. Serena could live without the luxuries which what made her suggest the trip.

It had been a week since graduation. The gang hadn't really seen eachother that much. However Serena's plan was going to bring everyone together.

"A road trip"

Serena shouted out with a massive smile on her face as they all huddled into one of the corner booths.

"A what?"

Blair muttered, very confused and not familiar with the term.

"A road trip across the country"

"Are you kidding?"

Now Blair was growing worried because Serena actually sounded serious.

"Yes! We could get one of those little Volkswagen things and drive it across America and finish in Vegas or LA"

Blair started to giggle hysterically before seeing the smile on Serena's face not disapearing, she began to worry and thought, oh my God. Blair was speechless and what the hell was a Volkswagen anyway?

"I love that idea"

Nate grinned.

"I don't!"

"Come on Blair this might be the last chance for us to do something together"

Serena tried to persuade Blair because if Blair didn't come there was no point. It wasn't all of them. It would feel like they were missing something. Serena knew that all Blair was going to do was moan but at least she would be there.

"I don't do road trips"  
"Come on Waldorf might be fun"

Chuck nodded as he took a sip of coffee.

"Are you serious Bass? This is going to take us at least at week. How will you survive with no easy sex?"

Blair grinned over sarcastically at him.

"I think I'll survive"

He whispered back across the table.

"Dan?"

Serena steered the conversation back to the trip and to receive her boyfriend's opinion.

"Yeah I think it's a great idea"

Serena cheered, one down three to go.

"Chuck? Nate?"

"Yeah we're in"

"Come on B? For me"

Blair tried not to make eye contact with Serena or she would give in. Serena would give her that look. It would be impossible to say no too. But as soon as Serena put her palms together and did the puppy dog eyes. Then all eyes became glued on Blair. She was on the spot and when she was on the spot she gave in.

"Fine!"

Serena jumped up in her seat with excitement.

"Whoo!"

Her arms went waving around in the air as Blair sat back in her seat rolling her eyes and trying not to look cheerful. But having a few minutes to think about it. It might not be that bad. If only Nate didn't have a girlfriend.

Later on that afternoon. Nate had been in Brooklyn visiting Vanessa and he really should have consulted with Blair before inviting people onto their trip.

"I'm sorry can you say that again"

Blair asked.

"Vanessa..."

"Do not tell me she's coming"

Blair had a very serious look on her face. If she wasn't reluctant to go before she was now.

"Well why not? Dan's coming"

Nate tried his best to reason with Blair. But it was pointless. While he was making his plea Blair could see in the corner of her eye a very wicked Chuck Bass trying not to laugh his head off in the foyer.

"Dan is Serena's boyfriend"

"Vanessa's mine." Blair paused and realised what Nate had just said, she raised her eyebrow. "You know what I mean"

"Well we all like Dan. We don't like Vanessa"

That was a pure lie but even though she would never admit out loud that she wouldn't mind a Brooklyn kid on her trip but she would take a million Dans over one Vanessa any day.

"You hate Dan"

He was confused. Blair hated Dan, it was then he realised how much Blair must hate Vanessa to lie about liking Dan. He could see Chuck was about to jump to Blair's aid, Nate was going to get their first.

"And don't even pretend that you like him"

"I wasn't planning too. Humphrey is a loser plain and simple"

Chuck shouted from the hallway. Showing no love loss between himself and Humphrey.

"Well if you wont let Vanessa come then we'll have a vote"

Blair agreed without thinking.

The following day Nate was not letting this go. Blair thought being Nate he might have forgotten their agreement but obviously when he gathered the crew up at Nate's apartment. Blair was ready for victory, and to wipe the smile right off Punky Brewster's face.

"Right. Who is for Vanessa to come with us?"

Blair asked grinning from ear to ear with confidence.

Nate's hand lifted into the air, followed closely by Dan and then the unexpected hand was raised. Serena.

"Serena?!"

She shrugged.

"That's three. Vanessa comes"

Nate smiled, knowing he was going to win.

"Ugh!!!"

Blair rolled her eyes and gave a look of disgust to Vanessa's beaming face.

"For what it's worth Waldorf I'd have agreed with you. Who wants punky Brewster on this trip anyway?"  
"Well everyone apart from us, evidently"

Great the trip from hell was becoming even worse. Now that Brooklyn and Co were coming... It was going to be hell on wheels.

Eight weeks went by. Serena had been non stop planning the trip. She wanted it to work so much. This might be the last time they were all together and she wanted to make it work so much. She had been researching what routes to take, or whether to go south route or north route, what to take with them. After months of research and planning. Everything was set.

Serena was just finishing up on some last minute packing when Lily had arrived back from Paris. She had flown back to see her daughter off.

"Bye Mom"

"And listen be careful okay"

Lily offered her advice to Serena.  
"I will"

Serena said and took it grinning.

"And keep an eye on Charles"

Even though she wasn't responsible for Chuck anymore now he was eighteen but she couldn't just stop caring about him.

"I think Chuck can handle himself"

"I know but..."

Serena could see Lily was on the verge of an hour long speech. She thought to exit while the day was young.

"It's time to go"

"Okay bye honey. Have fun"  
"We will. Bye Mom. I love you"

"Love you too"

They hugged goodbye as Lily signalled the doorman to take Serena's bags down to their...'car'. My God was Blair going to die over this.

Blair arrived at the Van der Woodsen apartment just in time. She was the last to arrive but she arrived just in time to catch Nate and Vanessa showing a lot of public display of affection. My God Blair thought, she was ready to throw up.

"Oh please hand me a bucket"

Vanessa laughed as she moved away from Nate and he went to give Serena a hand with her luggage.

"You know what Blair. I know you're not happy about this but you know what?" Blair shrugged. "I don't care"

What a great comeback Blair thought. But if Vanessa thought she was going to ruin Blair's trip, she was gravely mistaken.

"Oh Vanessa you might have most of this trip behind you but I have Chuck Bass on my side, you don't stand a chance"

That was true. Having Chuck Bass on your side was the equivalent of having a whole army.

"Listen I'm just here to have fun with my boyfriend and my friends"

"friends? Plural"

Blair giggled.

"Serena and Dan"

"Ah. Serena. She'll soon learn"

"Whatever Blair"

Vanessa mumbled before walking over to Nate and assisting Serena with her bags. Blair noticed something while they were assisting Serena. Nate was smiling rather too much. Or was he just smiling at Serena? Blair's jaw dropped. Was Nate still hung up on Serena? Oh that would be wonderful. But Blair thought to keep that information until the time was right so

"So where's our car?"

She used that word carefully because it's what she was expecting. Not what was parked up on the pavement.

"God Serena! We wont even get Brooklyn let alone California"

"Yeah Serena, Blair's right I mean look at it"

Nate agreed surprisingly.

"Oh come on. We have to have the proper American road trip experience. That means stop with the spoilt brats attitude. What did you think we were getting? A Limo?"

She giggled.

"But we could have had a van or something like that not this piece of tin"

"Right everyone in"

Serena grinned ignoring Blair's comment. They all hurried in. Leaving Blair and Chuck standing and sighing on the pavement.

"This trip is going to be hell"

"With you on that Waldorf"

Chuck murmured, sighing next to her.

"Why are we even going?"

"Because your best friend wants to"

"Lets go then. Oh and Bass you're with me, you're not leaving me with Humphrey or Lady dreadlocks"

Being stuck with Chuck Bass was a better

"Don't worry Waldorf I'll be with you"

Blair grinned at him as he, the true gentleman offered his hand for help, as she climbed into the red Volkswagen type 2 van.

Dan offered to drive first. He climbed into the driver's seat, Serena sitting by side. Vanessa and Nate in the middle section and leave the bad in the back, Chuck and Blair.

Blair looked utterly depressed to be leaving her beloved city and heading for the unknown with Dan Humphrey behind the wheel. That really made her nervous. He had enough trouble finding the Upper East Side. How was he going to be getting across the country.

She felt like crying but Chuck could not help but whisper to her,

"Say goodbye to reality Waldorf"

Blair gazed at him for a second before turning back to stare at her city as they drove over the Brooklyn bridge. Embarking on her American Dream trip of a life time. With the Brooklyn kids, her best friend, her ex-boyfriend and Chuck Bass.

"It's going to be amazing B. We'll have so much fun. Driving through America, Through all the states, Staying in Motels"

That word made her nervous, her eyes widened.

"Motels?"

"Yeah we can't drive 24, 7"

Dan said.

"Motels?"

Blair was still on that awful word.

"Oh come on. Motels are... nice"

Serena tried to convince Blair. But it was hard to find lovely things to say about Motels.

"That is such a Vanessa thing to say"

"Am I right here. Or am I invisible?"

Vanessa frowned and turned around to face Blair.

"I wish you were." Vanessa huffed and turned back around. "But Serena Motels are for poor people. We're rich people...Well most of us are"

"Stopping being such a..."

"A what? A Blair. Sorry that's who I am take it or leave it"

All the others found this conversation extremely humorous. Dan was trying to concentrate on the road but it was hard while he was giggling so much. While Nate was laughing under his breath as Chuck hit him on the back before Blair was to notice.

"You'll love it"

Serena said and put and end to the conversation.

A few minutes went past before it dawned on Blair.

"Wait a minute? When we stay in these...Motels...Who am I sharing with?"

Nate looked at Vanessa, and Serena looked at Dan. That left two. Blair looked to Serena who turned around in her seat, she placed her hands over her ears because Blair was about to erupt.

She gazed to Vanessa who was enjoying this moment so damn much.

Then her eye turned to her side. To Chuck Bass. Oh My God! Chuck Bass was her camping buddy, And she knew what that meant...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Gosh! Am I excited to write more for this story. I have SO many ideas I think I have 6 pages in OpenOffice just full of ideas. I might even take a break from AMLSL for a while to put my whole energy into this one. Is it worth me doing that? Or whatever? I tried to make it a little humorous so I hope I got that...Yes? No? So please comment and tell me what you think and if it's going okay for you. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading xoxo


	2. Stuck with you

Getting There

A/N: God! I could not sleep at all last night so I was planning on writing this today but I finished last night so I can post it sooner. Yay. Okay so this chapter is kind of, you will probably think THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN. But I wanted to do something totally un-Upper East Sider. And I think I went as far as I could have with this chapter. I hope you like it all the same. I hope to God that I do okay with the characters' persona's because I really have issues with that, but I hope I did okay. Anyway enjoy and please review. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much xoxo

---------

Rating: K+

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 14th June, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 2. Stuck with you

They had been on the road for a few hours. New York City was a distant memory. Dan was behind the wheel. Serena and Chuck were asleep on the back seat and Nate and Vanessa were cuddled up on the middle seat fast asleep. Serena had swapped with Blair since she'd had enough of Chuck's constant annoying. But Dan Humphrey was just muttering on about some boring subject or another so she just fell asleep on the front seat. However it didn't last long a bump in the road saw to that.

"Oh you're awake"

Dan said.

"Where are we?"

Blair answered yawning and rubbing her eyes before flipping out the mirror to sort out her perfect hair.

"We are half way through Delaware"

That was shocking to Blair.

"Delaware? Oh my God. I thought we'd be in Illinois by now"

"Illinois? This is a Volkswagen Blair not a jet car. Anyway keep your voice down the others are sleeping"

Blair turned around and looked at the dozy heads in the back. Vanessa was lying asleep against Nate's chest his arms wrapped around her. Then Serena and Chuck looked like they'd had a bust up, Serena was lying, head against the window her blond hair flowing down one side of her head. Then on the right side Chuck. He was actually very cute when he was asleep. Blair turned back to the front and yawned again.

"What time is it?"

Dan looked at his watch.

"It's ten. We'll be at the Motel in half an hour"

"Oh good"

It was silent for a while before Dan got a new topic of conversation started.

"So really Blair, is it going to kill you to be nice to Vanessa?"

"Oh come on Humphrey do you really expect me too?"

She laughed. Dan Humphrey really did not know her at all.

"You could try"

"You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do"

Dan gave up then. There was no point in continuing to fight a losing battle.

It was another forty minutes before they finally arrived at their destination. Blair had remained awake but she and Dan did barely any talking but he finally found the Motel.

If the outside was anything to go by, Blair was in for a whale of a time, or a mental breakdown.

"We're here"

"I'll get these up..." Blair said while shoving at Nate. "Nate! Nate!! NATE!"

"Huhh?"

"We're here. Get the rest of them up"

"Vanessa? We're here"  
"Hmm"

She yawned and stretched back in her seat.

"We're here"

Blair stepped out of the van and walked around to the trunk. She grabbed her case from the back and saw that Chuck was still asleep.

"Chuck..."

She tapped on his shoulder. "Bass... Chuck...Wake up"

He finally woke and was dazed for a second before he realized it was Blair who was waking him.

"Blair? Are we here already?"

"Yeah. Come on get up"

They all climbed out of the Volkswagen and walked into the lobby if that was the word for it. Serena began the conversation. She rang the bell.

"Hi"

The sleazy, dirty looking man opened his eyes and breathed a puff of smoke into Serena's beautifully polished face. They could see he was no American. "We would like three rooms please"

Serena gracefully asked pushing the smoke away from her face.

"One..Two...Three...Four...Five...Six... No"

They all looked at eachother confused.

"No?"

Blair asked.

"One room free"

He said in his Mexican accent.

"One room? What?"

"Three per room"

He continued to press the issue.

"How is this dump full?"

Blair mumbled to Serena before receiving an elbow in the stomach.

"There are six of us"

Dan stepped in to try and explain.

"No! Maximum of three per room"

"Why?"

Blair asked.

"Because..." He took another drag of him cigarette and blew it into their faces again. "Health regulations"

"What did he say?"

Blair asked while she frowned.

"Health regulations"

Dan responded.

"Thought so..."

"Well that means three people are going to have to sleep in the Volkswagen?"

Blair grinned as Nate turned to Dan with a confused look on his face.

"Why are they looking at us?"

The manager slipped the key across to Serena. She picked it up as the three girls just stood and smiled at the boys.

"We'll be upstairs"

Serena said smugly, she was actually relishing in the fact that Dan was going to be stuck outside with Nate and Chuck all night.

Dan wandered back into the cold. Even though it was the summer months it was extremely cold. No one would envy the boys.

Chuck smelt what the manager was smoking and thought he recognized it. The night he was in for, he could do with some of that.

"You haven't got anymore of that have you?"

The manager gave him a silent look and pointed to the door while grinning smugly.

"Come on"

Nate said pushing Chuck out the door and back towards the Volkswagen.

As soon as the three girls stepped into the one free room, one of them felt like she was about to die.

"Serena..."

"It's not that bad"

"Serena!"

"Blair you're panicking"

"I'm not panicking I'm having a nervous breakdown"

"Vanessa?"

"I've seen worse"

"Of course you have you live in Brooklyn. You know what Serena if I wasn't so tired I would strangle you myself"

Vanessa giggled at Blair's obvious breakdown. She had never seen anyone so distraught over the sight of a Motel room. Blair could be an actress with those talents. Serena thought she better move well away from Blair or there would be murder and they hadn't been on the road a day yet.

A few hours after eventually falling asleep there was a knock at the window.

"What's that?"

Vanessa rubbed her eyes and checked the clock, it was one am. She must have been the only one to hear it since Blair and Serena were still dead to the world. She walked over to the window and rubbed away the grease and dirt before seeing three familiar figures standing at the bottom of the fire escape.

"What are you doing?"

She lifted the window and shouted while trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Vanessa we can't stay out here. We'll freeze to death"

Nate shivered wrapped in his fleas, blue blanket.

"Well you can't come in here. We'll get thrown out"

"We're only here one night. We're leaving first thing. Who'll know?"

Dan pleaded with her to let them in.

She sighed and finally gave in.

"Get on with it then"

As soon as the go was given by Vanessa they half killed eachother to get up the fire escape and into the room.

To bad they couldn't have been quieter, because the sleeping beauties where about to be awakened.

Blair turned to see Manbangs, Humphrey and the motherchucker climbing in through the window.

"What are they doing here?"

Blair frowned while still lying in bed.

"It's too cold out there Blair"

Nate answered with a moan tone.

"Look there is no room in here"

She finally sat up realizing they were not going back outside.

"Well you better make room. Because we're not going back outside"

Dan grabbed all the blankets he could find and boldly answered Blair back.

"Shut up the manager will throw us out"

Vanessa shouted trying to keep control of the situation.

"Ugh...Aww. Who's that on my foot? Get off me. Dan is that you?"

Blair asked while trying to get back to sleep.

"I'm over here"

He protested while being over on the opposite side of the room huddled up on the arm chair with Serena.

"Serena get your boyfriend off my foot"

"It's not me Blair. It's Chuck"

Blair pulled away knowing obviously who else could it be.

"Bass!!"

"Sorry"

"Right..." Serena finally saw sense and got up to turn on the lights, not before taking a stumble. "...Arghhh"

"Who was that?"

Chuck asked.

"Serena"

Nate answered, knowing because it as he she had landed on.

"S are you okay?"

Blair asked not knowing where to look where Serena had fallen over.

"Aww I think I broke my arm"

Role reversals, Serena was being more of a drama queen.

"Serena get off me"

Nate stood up trying to get Serena off of him.

"I'm sorry Nate. I can't see a thing"

"Vanessa can you put the lights on please"

Nate asked.

"Sure...Right no one trip me up"

"Oh tempting"

Blair giggled.

"Shut up Blair"

Vanessa hit the lights to see a room full of chaos. Everyone was scattered everywhere.

"Ah now we can see"

"Serena what are you doing down there?"

"I fell over"

Blair looked around the room and Chuck was no where in sight, that was because he was already camped on her bed.

"Bass get off my bed"

Blair yelled.

"Hey we all have to learn to share"

"You're lucky you're even in here. Do you want to go back outside because trust me I have no issues with that. I'll throw you out the window myself"

Blair wasn't kidding either, it was pleasure her to kick Chuck Bass out of a window.

"Don't kid yourself Waldorf, you love having me here"

He winked and grinned that famous Chuck Bass smile at her.

"Yeah I just adore having you on my bed!"

Blair answered with a sarcastic comment awaiting Chuck's response.

"Like I haven't heard that before"

Chuck grinned as Dan and Serena were giggling to death on the opposite side of the room when Blair noticed them she threw dagger eyes in their direction. As soon as she did, they stopped immediately.

"Are you two going to argue all night?"

Nate yelled.

"We're not arguing"

"Yes"

They both answered across eachother.

"Oh Shut up!"

A very annoyed Vanessa yelled, she had no idea how Serena and Nate could deal with Chuck and Blair for so long.

But before falling asleep Chuck could not resist another comment to rattle Blair.

"Don't try anything Waldorf"

Blair just gritted her teeth and took it, not before throwing back her own comment.

"Anyone, feel free to smother Chuck tonight"

"Go to sleep"

Serena laughed

"Goodnight"

They all wished eachother before drifting off.

_ _ _

The next morning they were up and ready to go before eight am. They had to make a quick and quiet getaway before the manager was to catch them.

"Are we ready to go?"

Serena asked, just popping her head out the door before making a run for it.

"Yeah quick before the manager sees us"

"Go!!"

Vanessa shouted before spotting that the manager was there and waiting for them. He wasn't as stupid as he looked. He was standing there with the cigarette sticking out of his mouth and puffing away. "Oh God!"

"Huston we have a problem"

Dan added before pushing past everyone to get the Volkswagen first.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!!!"

He shouted, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Crap!"

"Go! Go!"

Serena jumped into the driver's seat, realizing she was missing the keys.

"Keys!?"

Dan threw them from the back of the Volkswagen passed Chuck and Vanessa to Blair who was sitting next to Serena, she threw them to Serena who got the van started and got them on their way.

Just as everyone sighed a sign of relief. Vanessa sat back and smiled as they had made a quick getaway but as she did she noticed, she was missing something.

Her Boyfriend.

"Where's Nate?"

They all turned around and saw that they were missing a Nate.

"Oh Crap!"

Serena sighed putting the Volkswagen into reverse.

Back it up.

There he was standing on the edge of the pavement. Like a lost puppy. His eyes where wondering around and so confused by the sight of the van being moved. When he had only been in the bathroom.

"Where the hell is everybody?"

Suddenly a red flash came hurtling around the left corner. As soon as the manager saw the Volkswagen return he rushed from his office in pursuit of them. There wasn't even time to stop. Nate made use of his sportsman's physique and grabbed onto Vanessa left arm and Chuck's right.

He was in. "You forgot me?"

No one said a word. Vanessa pushed her palm onto Nate's face while the rest of them just bawled out laughing. This is what a great American road trip was all about. Fun.

And that certainly made everyone laugh, everyone apart from Nate.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: See I told you not Upper East Sider. I really hope people get where I was coming from and I tried to make is humorous too, so... Thanks for reading as always. Comments are adored. Thank you xoxo


	3. Goodnight

Getting There

A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this is a little late but I just got a chance to write it last night. So I had some comments last week about having mistakes in the last chapter, I know I make mistakes but English is my second language so if that is an excuse then that's it then but if not then... I'm sorry for my mistakes. Anyway I think you should enjoy this chapter well some of you will some of you wont. One part I'm actually not happy about but it needs to be done to add to the drama. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please do comment they really do motivate me to write more. Thank you xoxo

-----

Rating: K+

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 21st June, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 3: Goodnight

The day seemed to be getting longer that day. After they had made their hasty getaway from the sleazy motel the gang got back on the road. But after a while they had to stop for gas.

Dan got out and started to fill up their tank.

"Serena"

Dan called from outside the Volkswagen.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go pay? My wallet is down the side"

"No Dan you've paid enough times. It's about time some other people decided to pay"

Serena said turning her head around to gaze at Blair who was filing her nails and Chuck who was reading through his mail on his phone. Serena coughed. Neither of them took any notice. Serena coughed again.

"What us?"

Blair finally noticed.

"Yeah"

Serena nodded. Chuck and Blair both rolled their eyes but handed over the money willingly. They had no special need for it at that time, and they thought they should pay their way.

Later on in the day Nate and Vanessa had gotten into a petty fight about something or nothing. They stopped at a café along the way for a bathroom break. Dan had rushed to the bathroom and Serena ran to apply her make-up in the women's bathroom. Leaving Nate and Vanessa to argue and Blair and Chuck bystanders, which Vanessa noticed.

"I'm sorry can I help you?"

Vanessa yelled in Blair and Chuck's direction.

"No don't stop on our account. You carry on"

Blair giggled hysterically with Chuck standing beside her pushing his lips together trying to stop the laughter from erupting. Blair hit his chest in effect.

Serena pulled them both away at that point to give Nate and Vanessa some privacy. Not that it gave them any

They arrived at the next motel very early. Earlier than expected. Vanessa had drove that day and her argument with Nate that day didn't help her wild driving. Blair had bitten off all of her nails.

As soon as they arrived Blair dashed out of the Volkswagen before she was killed. Chuck offered to carry Blair's bags up to their room for her. Which of course she took up.

Dan had taken Vanessa into his and Serena's room for a chat and for her to cool down and Serena did the same with Nate.

"Nate don't worry about it"

"How can I not?"

He frowned.

"Just don't fight please... I don't want the trip to be ruined"

Serena mumbled.  
"Oh well I'm sorry if I'm ruining your trip I'll just go home then"

He slammed out the door.

Meanwhile in room 107 aka hell aka Chuck and Blair's room. The first argument of the night was well under way and it was all about the sleeping arrangements.

"It's not going to work"

Blair shouted from one side of the bed.

"Yes it is!"

Chuck frowned from the opposite side.

"No it's not"

"Will you stop being so awkward"

"I'm not. You'll have to sleep on the floor"

Blair grinned folding her arms.

"You know what you can do with that"

He chuckled and smiled over at Blair's smiley eyes.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor"

"Ugh!! You... Fine! But I'm putting a pillow between us"

Blair knew she was being a little hard on Chuck. After all why should he have to sleep on the floor.

"Whatever"

They both sat on the bed sighing and looking around the room annoyed with each other.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Chuck asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep now"

Chuck looked confused and raised his watch to see the time.

"Blair it's only nine thirty"

"Oh. Well..."

"Well I'm going to have a shower"

"What in this dump?"

Blair sat up in shock.

"Blair we are going to be on the road for a week at some point you are going to have to have a shower"

Blair pondered the option for a second. She stroked a stand of her hair and tilted her head to the side thinking maybe Chuck was right.

"My hair is getting a bit greasy"

"You're telling me"

Chuck sniggered knowing exactly that would annoy Blair. He knew how to push her buttons.

"Ohhhh!" Blair's jaw dropped and her eyes turned into daggers. "I'm going next." She frowned.

"That is what generally would happen Blair since it is only me and you in this room"

Chuck shouted sarcastically from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Fine I'll watch some crap TV"

Blair grabbed the remote and was there pressing the on button multiple times before the TV finally came on.

A few hours later Serena thought she'd try to talk Nate around. He was still outside standing looking over the barrier of the hall.

"Nate?"

As soon as he saw it was Serena he had to apologize.

"I'm sorry Serena"

"It's okay. You need to go talk to Vanessa"

"I tried she's not answering"

Serena sighed she thought if Dan had gotten through to Vanessa. She pondered that thought for a second before thinking of Chuck and Blair in the next room down.

"I haven't heard anything from bitch and Co so I think they might have stopped arguing"

"Or they've just killed eachother"

Serena laughed then stopped and gazed at Nate thinking 'what if they have?' Like that could actually be a possibility.

They hadn't killed each other but they might. The night was still young.

Chuck stepped out the bathroom, his hair was starting to dry he had so obviously done his best to try to get it back to it's original style but it just hadn't worked. He had his own purple towel wrapped around him tied at his hips. He was actually clever enough to bring his own towel. He and Blair were the only ones. They were not going to use someone else's disgusting, used towels.

"Blair I've done my best if it's not..."

He didn't finish his sentence before he saw Blair had fallen asleep.

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

She looked so peaceful and so beautiful now she wasn't jabbering on at him about petty things that really didn't matter.

Her stunning eyes were closed tight, her hair was curled around one side of her head. He moved a stand of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. It wasn't greasy at all.

In that moment all he wanted to do was to kiss her. She could wake up to a kiss it might make up for him abandoning her last summer in Italy.

They hadn't talked about that, ever. Which was weird he was expecting a grilling from her but she did nothing she just ignored him the whole summer.

He decided to let her sleep she might kill him for not waking her to have a shower and a wash but she just looked so peaceful he didn't want to ruin that.

Too late.

"Chuck"

She turned and saw that he was half naked sitting on her bed. Her eyes widened at that sight.

"It's your turn"

Chuck answered. Not that Blair was taking ANY notice. Her lips moved but there was nothing coming out, she was in a bit of a trance. She was mesmerized in fact.

"Was I asleep?"

"Yeah you must have drifted off"

"I must have"

She murmured back to him in a slow, quiet voice before finally after gazing into his dark eyes for a while she stood up but straight into his arms. Her palm grabbed straight onto his bisect. They both looked away before their eyes met again, Blair's eyes glistened as Chuck smiled at her. After a few seconds she finally let him go and stepped back.

She sighed and got back into the real world from her dream moment. Chuck stepped out of her way as she rushed into the bathroom trying to avoid contact with him.

Chuck giggled under his breath as she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Blair closed the door tightly, turned around so her back was lying against the door she banged her head back on the door like a love sick puppy, her eyes rolled thinking of what had just happened.

But she needed to get Chuck out of her mind for a while. She needed a shower.

While next door in room 106 Dan and Vanessa were still up watching TV. Vanessa sat at the bottom of the bed her knees crossed and holding around a pillow with a bag of potato chips as Dan sat at the top end of the bed reading a copy of 'Motorcycle Times' pulling a lot of very odd faces. He had grabbed a pile of magazines from the motel reception room.

"Did you know that 68% of motorcyclists have had a life threatening accident"

"Hmm"

Vanessa nodded. Dan noticed she was taking no notice so he continued with the pointless facts.

"Did you know that 2 in 3 motorcyclists have more than one motorcycle"

"Uh huh"

She nodded once again still not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Did you know that..."

Vanessa turned around and snapped at him.  
"Dan I know your trying to cheer me up but motorcycling facts do not interest me"

"Do fishing facts interest you?"

Dan tried to remain cheery and picked up the next magazine in the pile.

"No"

She rolled her eyes.

"What about..." Dan began talking before realising what kind of magazine he had picked up. His eyebrows raised. "No... Does movies. Yes movies interests you"

"Dan I'm really not in the mood"

"You and Nate you'll work it out. You two always do"

"What if this time we don't?"

"You will. Now listen you favourite show Dancing with the Stars is on in a minute"  
"You put that crap on and I'll read you..." She paused to pick up one of Dan's interesting magazine's "Ten easy steps on how to be a prom queen"

Dan burst out laughing and second later so did Vanessa.

Nate and Serena were outside in the parking lot and didn't hear the laughing from Vanessa and Nate's room. Nate sat on the steel bench holding onto a can of beer. He was wallowing in self pity, he felt like it was over between him and Vanessa. Serena came down the stairs seeing Nate just sitting there, his head was tilted down Serena walked over and sat beside him.

"You're great Serena. Dan lucky. I should have picked you them years ago"

"No you shouldn't"

"Yes I should"

"You and Vanessa wouldn't have happened then"

"Maybe that would have been better"

"Well whatever, but anyway I don't regret what happened with us"

"You still my buddy right"

"Of course I'm your buddy"

Serena laughed. "Right I'm going to bed. Say goodnight to Dan. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Serena"

She kissed him goodnight on the cheek. He smiled back at her but before Serena got a chance to leave Nate pulled her back and kissed her again but this time it was a passionate kiss. It was like he had forgotten all about Vanessa. Serena put it down to the alcohol he had drank but she swiftly made her way back upstairs and found Dan asleep when she got back to their room. Even though it was wasn't her who started the kiss. She was guilt ridden.

Chuck had gotten dressed so Blair wouldn't go into a trance again. He was still smiling about that. He was still thinking about how he was going to have to restrain himself from her that night but a screeching voice came shouting at him from the bathroom.

"Chuck!!!"

The tone was that she wanted something.

"What?!"

He rolled his eyes but while smiling at the same time.

"Can you pass me my robe?"

"Magic word"

"Please Bass"

Blair sighed trying to dry her hair at the same time.

"Where is it?"

"It's in the brown mini case"

He got up off the bed and walked over to Blair's many cases. He found the one she was talking about and saw that it was the one full of her underwear. His mind was running wild. But he put those thoughts aside and found one of her robes.

"The purple one?"

"Yes"

Chuck picked it up out of the bag and kept his eyes away from the rest of the item in her bag. He had to stop himself from going back into her bag.

Blair opened the door only a little bit and stuck her hand out. Chuck handed her the robe.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Blair closed the door again and started to get dressed for the night. Chuck caught a sight of himself in the mirror and saw his hair was getting into a mess once again so it had to be fixed. Just as he did Blair stepped out of the bathroom. She had dried her hair it was back to it's perfect self.

Blair pulled the cover over the bed and got into the bed, Chuck did the same.

"Well Goodnight Chuck"

Blair said before turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Blair"

They both lay on their sides gazing at the other's eyes in the darkness. Blair closed her eyes first then Chuck did the same but neither of them realised they fell asleep with their hand on top of the other's and without a pillow separating them.

The next morning was a beautiful sunny summer's morning in Maryland. Chuck was still asleep, Blair had woken up a few minutes earlier and was sitting on one of the chairs by the window looking outside at the open road ready for another day on the road. She heard that Chuck was waking

"Morning"

"Good Morning"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Last night it was Blair who was mesmerized now it was Chuck. Blair was sitting there with the sun shining onto her face. She was like no other girl in the world. Blair noticed he was gazing at her. "What?"

He shook his head and replied,

"Nothing"

She smiled and turned back to looking out onto the deserted parking lot. Chuck yawned while saying, "See spending the night with me wasn't so bad was it?"  
"No. You're very nice when you want to be"

She stared at him again for about the hundredth time since they had been in that room.

A few minutes later they were all dressed and ready to get back on the road.

They all met outside. Nate and Vanessa were still not talking. Serena was avoiding eye contact with Dan and Nate. She still felt guilty. But Vanessa was the first to notice that something was wrong.

"Oh Shit!"

Vanessa spat, still in a foul mood.

"What now?"

Serena said through the grit of her teeth, things were really getting to her now and the whole Nate situation didn't help either.

"Who locked the car?"

Vanessa asked while sighing and closing her eyes in disbelief.  
"I did"

Chuck raised his hand

"Are you sure?"

Vanessa mumbled

"Yes. I do know how"

He replied.

"Why? What is it?"

Blair asked not really paying any attention, she kept applying her make-up.

"It's gone"

"What?"

Serena shouted jumping into the air.

"The van's been stolen"

Vanessa turned and pointed to where they had parked, it was an empty space.

"Oh Fan-tastic!"

Dan muttered.

Serena's hands raised to her head as she exhaled deeply. Dan and Vanessa fell down onto the pavement as Nate looked around in confusion to where the Volkswagen had gone. Chuck and Blair just sighed and stared at eachother knowing exactly what the other was thinking, but neither of them said it out loud.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Okay Happy or not this is how it worked out so... I hope I haven't pissed off most of you. But please please do comment. I really appreciate it. Thank you so so much xoxo


	4. Slight Hitch

Getting There

A/N: So sorry guys for the lateness of this chapter, I've just been really busy and it's been really hot here the past week and it's just impossible to do anything, And I've been working on some art projects too so that's why it's late. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and to say thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, thanks and please keep commenting, I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo

-----

Rating: K+

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 1st July 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 4: Slight Hitch

The Volkswagen was gone. It was gone. Disappeared. Dan and Nate walked around the parking lot to check if they had got their parking spot wrong but they hadn't they were right. The van was nowhere to be seen. The boys made their way back to the others who were frustrated sitting on the pavement.

"I can not believe this"

Blair gritted her teeth and spat out the words, it was just so typical.

"No me either. Some people are just so awful. Who would steal a car from a couple of high school kids?"

Serena sat down next to Blair and placed her arm around her. Blair frowned and corrected Serena

"I meant I can't believe someone is that desperate they steal our piece of tin crap."

"At least the tin crap was moving now we're stuck here thanks to someone"

Vanessa sighed and gazed in Chuck's direction.

He lifted his head and saw the dagger eyes he was getting from her.

"I locked it"

Chuck said for about the hundredth time.

"Yeah right"

Vanessa grinned sarcastically. Chuck saw Dan, Serena and Nate turning and the lack of faith showed in their eyes. He shook his head and turned and walked a few steps away. Blair tried to pull him back but he resisted. She knew he wasn't lying.

"I can't believe we're stuck here because of Chuck"

Dan frowned continuing to stare at Chuck from a distance.

"I don't know maybe he just forgot. It was an accident"

Serena tried to stand up for Chuck but realising it was probable that he might have forgotten.

Blair looked over at Chuck who looked so upset at the lack of faith and trust that his friends had in him but she knew she had to stand up for him. If she didn't no one else was going too.

"He didn't forget"

"What?"

Nate asked.

"I saw him lock it. I was there with him"

That was a lie. She didn't see him, they weren't even together.

"Are you sure he locked it?"

Dan chuckled knowing that Blair would lie for Chuck, however he didn't mention it.

"Yes. 100%"

The others looked down showing their shame.

"Chuck?"

Serena called out to him, he walked back to join them feeling and looking very unjustified.

"Sorry"

They all mumbled under their breath none of them were big enough to give Chuck a full apology. It then dawned on Blair that Nate and Serena had been out in the parking lot that night.

"Anyway weren't you two out here last night?"

Their eyes shot at the others and widened they both said across eachother.

"Yes"

"No"

The others looked suspicious and confused at them both.

"Well which is it?"

Blair asked.

"Yes but only for a little while. We didn't see anything"

Nate tried to save the situation while at the same time mumbling his words.  
"Didn't see anything"

Serena smiled and agreed.

"Are you two okay?"

Dan asked picking up on the odd vibe that was between Nate and Serena.

"Yes fine"

Serena smiled and giggled.

"Fine apart from losing the van"

Nate thought quickly and changed the subject back to their missing machine. "So what are we going to do?"

"Go to the police"

Dan answered standing up and taking control of the situation he slapped his palms together and started walking.

"Where's that? We don't live here"

Blair argued with him.

"We can ask someone for directions"

Dan patronised Blair a little like she was so dimwitted.

"You mean walk?"

As all the others got up to follow Dan. Blair paused.

"You walk around Manhattan"

Dan seemed confused, what was the difference.

"Oh Dan, Blair doesn't do walking"

Serena placed her arm around Blair and giggled.

"Yeah and anyway Manhattan is wonderful this is... Where are we?"  
"Virginia"

Vanessa answered trying to figure out which direction to go in.

"Oh my God"

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes in distress. She was not happy.

Around half an hour later they had found a small town and Serena spotted a small crowd of about four people, she ran up to them to ask for help.

"Hi"

"Hello"

The oddly dressed man responded. Serena paused for a second examining his odd outfit, he obviously didn't read Vogue or Elle.

"Can you tell us where is the nearest police station?"

Serena finally got her words together and asked.

"Why do you want the police for?"

"Our van was stolen"

"Oh that's bad luck, down the road about two miles on the left"

"Thanks"

The man waved at the rest of them, Blair frowned thinking what the hell is he wearing? Serena got back to them and made a suggestion.

"Look there is no point in us all going. Why don't half of us stay here and other half go to the police?"

"Yeah that makes more sense"

Vanessa agreed. "I'll stay"

Dan jumped straight in to stay with his best friend.

"Me too!"

"Who else wants to stay?"

Serena asked. It was obviously not going to be Chuck or Blair and Nate didn't want to be around Vanessa for a while, he still felt guilty.  
"Right. Us four will go, you two stay here"

Serena rolled her eyes so the decision was already made.

"See you later"

Vanessa and Dan waved them off into the distance laughing as Blair took off her Prada heels.

Dan and Vanessa stayed in town and found a café to wait in leaving the four best friends to walk to the police station, which wasn't the best decision they had made. Nate and Serena walked a little ahead of Chuck and Blair.

"You did lock it didn't you?"

Blair felt like she had to know if she was really telling a lie to support another lie.

"You said you saw me"

Chuck responded with a little confusion in his voice.

"I said that but..."

Chuck realised that she had told a lie to protect him.

"You didn't? Why did you say it?"

"I believe you, if you said you locked it, then you did"

Chuck was surprised that Blair stood up for him even though for all she knew he might not have locked it.

"At least there's someone who believes me"

Blair smiled at him as though telling him of course she believes him.

Twenty minutes later Blair had caught up with Serena and Nate had dropped back to wait to talk to Chuck. Serena had to come clean to Blair about her kiss with Nate.

"You kissed him? You kissed Nate..." She smiled like she had never before trying to hold in the laughter. "Are you sure?"

Blair giggled hysterically. Serena's eyes shot across at Blair who was being insensitive about the problem.

"Shut up Blair"

Blair relished in Serena's admission.

"I'm sorry, but I can not wait to see Vanessa's face when she finds out"

"No one is finding out." Serena grabbed onto Blair's arm and stood still and set Blair straight. "You're forgetting Vanessa isn't the only one involved here"

Blair nodded and thought,

"Dan"

"Yes Dan. I don't want to break up with him"

"Why did you kiss Nate then?"

Serena struggled to come up with any words to put together, she mumbled for a while before coming up with a pitiful answer.

"I don't know it just happened"

"It just happened. Great reasoning S"

Blair giggled but she knew how much Serena was worried about it. In fact she wasn't the only one who had confided in a best friend.

"You and Serena?"

Chuck's jaw dropped.

"Yes"

It was like Chuck and Blair were one mind he smirked and tried to stop giggling.

"It's not funny Chuck"

Chuck shrugged and smirked again.

"Of course not Nathaniel I mean your only cheating on your girlfriend"

"I'm not cheating on Vanessa it was just a one time thing"

"Which happened before if I remember. You have a thing about Serena, pity it only comes through when you have a girlfriend"

Chuck was spot on, every time Nate had someone else he seemed to want Serena back. His timing was always off.

They finally arrived at the police station an hour later. It was a very typical all American station, there was one officer standing at the desk. Blair and Nate waited outside and let Chuck and Serena went inside, they thought being members of the Bass family they could get answers quicker.

Serena reported the crime for about half an hour, Chuck just stood sighing next to her. Serena punched him in the stomach a couple of time, she could see the police officer eyes moving to see a very frustrated Chuck giving out a snobby vibe that they weren't doing a good enough job.

Serena finished giving the information and finally the officer gave her the news she didn't want to hear.

"All we can say is you stay in town of a couple of days and hope that your van turns up"

Serena looked worried and asked.

"What if it doesn't?"

His response was short and not sweet.

"Then you'll have to go home"

"Uh, how?"

Chuck sighed and gave him another annoyed look.

"Well you are the Bass children aren't you? Bart and Lily Bass?"

"Yes"

Chuck agreed.

"Well..."

Serena shrugged hardly willingly agreeing.

"Well then..."

He smiled and got back to writing up the paper work.

Serena joined Chuck being annoyed with the police service, they walked back outside

"Ugh! God!"

Serena sighed.

"So what did they say?"

Nate asked.

"We have to stay here for a couple of days in case the Volkswagen turns up"

"What?! Can't we just go home"

Blair was obviously going to suggest going home this trip wasn't her thing at all, and she wasn't having the fun Serena had promised.

"I don't want to go home, I wan to carry on"

Serena frowned and shouted out.

"Me too"

Nate agreed.

"Look why don't we just go buy another car?"

Chuck suggested.

"Ha! Buy another car! Ha..." Nate laughed hysterically like Chuck had suggested the most insane idea ever. Then he thought about it for a second. "Yeah why don't we buy another car"

"Okay we will is everyone okay with that?"

Serena agreed.

"Yeah"

Nate nodded.

"Just get me out of here"

Blair frowned and sighed..

"Well there's no point doing it today, everyone's tired so we'll stay here and go get a car tomorrow"

Serena said rubbing her eyes which were starting to get bags from the lack of sleep.

"What?! But I don't want to stay here"

"Blair you don't have to drive. We're tired just one night"

Serena snapped.

"Okay. Sorry"

Blair realized she was wrong and that Serena and Dan had been driving for hours on end, it was unfair on them. It was best to just agree and say no more.

Nate, Chuck, Blair and Vanessa had gone to the nearest bar. Blair was starving for something to eat, Nate and Chuck just wanted a drink and Vanessa didn't want to bother Dan and Serena while they were trying to get some rest.

Nate and Chuck sat at the bar while Vanessa and Blair sat down to eat. Not the best idea in the world.

"Isn't there anything to eat here?"

Blair moaned while scanning through the menu.

"There's plenty here Blair"

Vanessa pointed to different options on the menu, trying to help Blair out for once.

"There's nothing for me"

Blair mumbled as the waitress made her way over to them.

"Hey. What can I do for you kids?"

Vanessa ordered first.

"Um, I will have the cheese burger and fries with a chocolate shake"

"Alrighty"

Blair sighed and found the only option on the menu she might like.

"I will have a salad then"

"Blair, you have to more than that"

Vanessa stated.  
"I'm fine, that will do"

Blair looked at her like how dare she even say that they weren't friends. They never would be.

While Blair and Vanessa continued to argue over at the table as Nate and Chuck sat at the bar, Chuck looked on and chuckled at Vanessa and Blair.

"So you talked to Serena yet?"

He asked Nate who was also gazing at Vanessa but in a totally different way to Chuck.

"When have I had a chance?"

"True"

Nate took another drink and wallowed in his sorrows.

"What am I gonna do man"

Chuck regretted ever bringing the subject of Serena up. He was going to be talking about her for the rest of the night, when ever Vanessa wasn't around.  
"I'd love to know the answers but unfortunately I don't"

"I'll wait till we're back in the city"

Nate responded and Chuck looked relived that this subject was closed, for not at least.

"Looks like our girls are getting on well"

Chuck smiled again seeing Blair totally and utterly in distress with Vanessa. Suddenly their voices got louder and the everyone's eyes drew to the girls' table.

"You are you such a pain in the ass?"

"Why are you such drama queen?"

Vanessa shouted back.

"Ugh!"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"You know what Blair why don't we just not speak"

"That sounds like a great idea"

Her tone got louder and more eyes got drawn to their table.

"Great!"

Vanessa agreed.

Chuck and Nate decided to put a stop to the girls arguing and made their way over to their table.

"Hey how are you two getting on?"

Both the girls sat silently giving each other evil glares.

"Or not"

"It's the latter"

Blair nodded.

"Oh my God if you say another word I'm going to kill myself"

Vanessa yelled as Blair thought 'now who's the drama queen?'.

"Whoo get the parade out"

Blair waved her hands around and smirked. Chuck laughed along with her. Nate was not amused.

"Blair!"

Nate shook his head disapproving of Blair tone towards his girlfriend. Chuck grinned at Blair knowing that's what she was, a total bitch. But his words were right "Our girls" she was his girl... Just not yet.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Again sorry for the lateness guys, and A Million Love Songs Later will be up later this week I just am really tired these days, but anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please review thank you xoxo


	5. A 'kind of' Friend in Need

Getting There

A/N: Hey Lovelies. Wow I'm in a good mood today! Anyway I only just finished chapter four and I know I was late doing that but tonight I got into such a writing mood so I thought I'd finish chapter five quite fast this week. Anyway I was watching the awesomeness chick flick which is Bride Wars, I don't care what anyone says I am a sucker for a good romcom, and I love that movie so much Kate Hudson is just so awesome and Anne Hathaway is perfection. I love them both together. So I wrote this while I was watching that for the 100th time. Anyway hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Love you all! Thank you so much! Keep commenting please, I really appreciate it. Thanks xoxo

-----

Rating: K+

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 5th July, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 5: A 'kind of' friend in need

Blair could not believe this journey, it was going from bad to worse for the Manhattan princess. First she had to spend every waking hour and sleeping hour with Chuck, Dan was moaning at her the whole trip, Vanessa was constantly there, just her being there was enough. But her time spent with Vanessa was over, thank God Blair thought to herself as they left the café but her so called friends were going to leave her with her 'best friend' once again.

"You're not going to bed now are you?"

Blair pulled on Chuck's shoulder stopping him from leaving.

"Why do you wish to join me?"

He cheekily said with a smirk on his face.

"No. I'm not tired can't you stay up with me?"

Chuck saw behind Blair's back that Nate had said goodnight to Vanessa and she had gone to sit on the swings in a nearby playground. Chuck smirked thinking this would be a good time to mess Blair around. "Don't leave me alone"

"What are you talking about?" He smiled and moved closer and whispered in her ear. "You've got Vanessa"

Blair's smile soon vanished, she turned around and looked over to where Vanessa was. "Goodnight Blair." He smirked and kissed her goodnight.

"Chuck! Chuck get back here! Bass. You leave me I'll kill you!"

Blair mumbled as Chuck laughed his way up the stairs to their room for the evening. So not being one for early nights Blair decided to take another round with Vanessa. She took a deep sigh before walking over to her with a smile painted onto her face. Vanessa saw Blair walking towards her and thought she was in for another fight.

"Oh what now Blair? I'm done fighting"

"What is your problem?"

Blair rolled her eyes and took at seat on the empty swing next to her.

"You want me to get into this now?"

Vanessa frowned and sighed.

"Yes I do"

"You're everything I hate about the Upper East Side"

Like Blair hadn't heard that line before.

"Wow are you sure you and Humphrey are not the same person?"

She giggled under her breath.

"You're just so spoilt! You get everything that you want. Like if you fell into a snake pit you'd come out wearing Snake skin Heels"

"I don't really like Snake skin, doesn't do anything for me, but listen you're just Nate's girlfriend..." Blair paused for a second before muttering a few other words under her breath. "And barely that"

"What does that mean?"

Vanessa stood up in shock of what Blair was suggesting.

"Nothing!"

Blair smirked.

"What?"

Vanessa moved closer and yelled in Blair's face.

"Nothing, I just think that Nate would be so much better with someone else"

Blair was dying to tell Vanessa right there about Serena and Nate, it would have given her so much joy, but Serena had asked her not too so she had to honour her friend's trust.

"Let me guess, you! He's over you!"

"Oh no not me"

Blair wanted to laugh so much at this, as if. She'd had her fair share of Archibald.

"God knows what Chuck sees in you!"

Vanessa sat back down and mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

Blair raised her eye brows and seemed confused.

"Oh please like you don't know. I'm not even a Chuck fan but the way you play him"

Vanessa shock her head and tutted.

"You don't know anything about me and Chuck, that's what we do, and anyway we're just friends now"

Blair was now becoming insulted, how dare she asses her relationship with Chuck. She had no right to do that.

"You want to tell him that"

"What?!"

"You've got to be blind to not know that he's madly in love with you. Like I said I don't know what he's thinking." Blair didn't answer she just sat with her head bent down and gazed down at the floor and kicked about the sand on the floor. Vanessa got up and began to walk away. "Well I think I'll go to bed now. I'm not liking this company"

Blair frowned as Vanessa walked away back into the café. For some reason Blair didn't feel like staying up anymore.

She made her way slowly up to her and Chuck's room trying to get the words Vanessa had said out of her mind.

She opened the door filled with rage, remembering what Chuck had done a few minutes ago.

"You are so not funny!"

"I think I am"

He answered from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth.

"I can not believe you left me out there!"

Blair slammed her purse down on the chair and fell onto her bed. That's one good thing about this Motel they had two single beds. No sharing.

"What still not friends?"

"Not even close! That Brooklyn bitch is crazy, you should have heard the things she said"

"Why what did she say?"

He stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed wondering what had made Blair in such a bad mood, apart from him.

"You don't want to know. Just something stupid that doesn't matter"

That's what Blair truly believed, it didn't matter. It was stupid what Vanessa had said. Blair decided no to read more into it. After all this was Vanessa Abrams they were talking about, she knew nothing about Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass.

"Well Goodnight Blair"

Chuck said putting the lights out. They were out like a light.

The next morning Serena had called Lily to let her know what was happening and to let her know that some money would soon vanish from the bank to buy the new car. Lily understood and was perfectly fine. She asked about Chuck to make sure her step son was doing okay the same as she asked how Serena was doing, Chuck was just as important to her.

Just as Serena was in a nearby phone booth her cell phone rang and Dan answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Van der Woodsen?"

"No but I'm glad my voice sounds so feminine to you southerners"

If only Dan knew who was on the other side of the phone he wouldn't have been so sarcastic, he had respect for the police.

"Dan! Yes this is Serena Van der Woodsen"

Serena arrived back just in time to take the phone off Dan and responded to her call.

"This is Officer Wilson it's about your van"

"Oh yes?"

"We've found it"

"You have!!"

Serena jumped up with excitement.

"Yeah it was abandoned on route 13"

"What?!"

"It was out of gas"

"Can you hold on a sec. Dan did you refill the Volkswagen?"

Serena held the phone down and nudged Dan.

"Ohh no"

He just remembered his error.

"You genius!"

Serena smiled and picked the phone up again. "Hello? Where is it now?"

"It's here at the station"

"Okay we'll be there as soon as. Thank you"

Serena hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket before going over to tell the others the great news. Not that Blair was going to take it well.

"So are you going to get the car today?"

Blair asked in a very enthusiastic tone. Shame Serena was going to bash her down.

"Kind of"

"What does that mean?"

Blair's tone changed, she soon became suspicious by Serena's mumbling voice.

"The police found the van... Yay!"

She giggled and pulled Dan in front of her in case Blair was going to attack her now she was so happy and that her mood was going to be downhill from here.

"What?!"

"Yeah they must have abandoned it cos it ran out of gas"

"So we can go get it?"

Vanessa answered also all enthused.

"Yeah"

Serena smiled.

"Yay!"

Nate said sharing in Serena's joy, not Vanessa. He didn't take his eyes off Serena the whole time. Vanessa was a blur to him.

"Yay?! What?! Can't we just leave it here and go get a lovely car?"

Blair smirked full of sarcasm.

"No!"

They all yelled at once as Blair folded her arms and frowned at them like a little child who was not going to get their own way. She was going to have a bitch fit if things continued like this.

They got walking to the police station again. Blair was trying her best to bond with Dan but he was alien to her, Chuck was walking along side them not taking any notice of their conversation just smoking away on his last cigarette. Vanessa had taken the lead and was way ahead of all the others. Leaving Serena and Nate at the back.

Serena tried to walk quicker so as not to be left alone with Nate but he was faster than he looked.

"Serena I think we need to talk about this"

He ran up beside her.  
"Nothing to talk about Nate"

Serena smiled and waved at Dan who was mimicking trying to strangle Blair, she just pushed him over. That gave them another reason to argue.

"Okay just ignore it then"

Nate answered.

"Yes lets just forget it"

Serena agreed and grinned.

"Serena!"

She stopped and turned to Nate.

"Look I'm happy with Dan okay, I don't want to ruin it again, the same as you don't want to ruin things with Vanessa"

Serena said as Nate looked totally uninterested.

"Maybe I do"

"Nate, listen to me. Us this thing that we have, had it's nothing okay. Just accept that"

Nate was about to respond when Dan's voice raised over all of theirs.

"Serena! Get your best friend to stop being such a bitch"

"Hey!!"

Blair punched his stomach.

"Aww!"

"Coming!"

Serena yelled running up to Dan and pushing Blair away from him before she did some serious damage, leaving Nate broken hearted. He was convinced Serena still loved him but he also knew that she was in love with Dan.

They arrived at the station a few minutes after Nate and Serena's uncomfortable conversation. Serena signed the release documents for the Volkswagen and got handed the keys and they set off back on their journey.

It was late afternoon when the weather changed. It became cloudy and hail was starting to fall. The Volkswagen's heater didn't seem to be working either. They were all cold but they didn't half complain as much as Blair did. After about two hours of moaning they all switched off, Serena put the radio on which was surprising seeing as that was still working. Vanessa was driving and tried to contain her annoyance towards Blair and kept her eyes and concentration firmly on the road.

Nate and Dan were playing a computer game on the Nintendo DS. Nate tried to keep his mind off Serena and that Dan was his friend and he tried not to think of Serena, but it wasn't working.

Chuck saw that Blair was over exaggerating, moaning but he still thought he'd ask her how she was doing.

"Blair are you okay?"

She hardly moved but responded with anger and annoyance in her voice.

"I'm freezing"

He smirked and knew how to cheer her up. He reached into his holdall that was behind their seat in the back and pulled out his vintage, signature scarf and handed it to Blair.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

As soon as he gave it to her she burst out laughing.

"I'll be fine. You need it more than I do"

"Wow Chuck Bass gave me his scarf"

She wrapped it around her neck and held onto the end tightly. Chuck looked worried when she said this,

"Oh it's just a loan. I want it back"

Blair giggled and thanked Chuck for his generosity before turning back to gave out of the window and onto the road.

Everyone was asleep by the time they crossed the state border from Virginia into West Virginia. Nate and Chuck were asleep on the back seat and Serena lay with her head back next to Vanessa. Blair had moved to the front seat next to Dan who had taken over at the wheel. She thought now was the best time to talk to Dan

"Dan I need to ask you something"

"Oh God, should I be worried?"

"No I just need to ask someone who isn't Nate or Serena"

"Vanessa?"

He suggested.

"It's about something Vanessa said. I need someone who doesn't see me like Serena and Nate do"

She had tried to get it out of her mind but it wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay shoot"

He said not realising what he was accepting. Blair turned around to make sure that all were asleep and they were not going to hear.

"Do you think Chuck loves me?"

Dan slammed down on the brakes as they reached their next gas stop. They stopped and went into the all night gas station. As they walked in Dan grabbed a few items before referring back to Blair's question.

"You chose to tell, me this!"

He was shocked.

"I know Serena and Nate will just lie, I need someone who wont lie"

"Honest opinion?"

He asked.

"Yes. Brutally honest"

She nodded throwing a few items into their basket.

"Yeah I do. Get some Oreos"

Dan got distracted when a buy one get one free of Oreos was on the shelf behind Blair.

"Oh God!"

Blair's face turned into distress.

"What Oreos are delicious. Serena doesn't like them either, you Upper East Siders are weird about your Oreos"

He frowned and started on one of his speeches that would go on for hours.

"I meant your answer"

"Not what you wanted to hear?"

He asked while throwing packets of Oreos into their basket.

"No I didn't want to hear that"

"Do you love him?"

Dan asked after filling up their basket.

"I don't know. But God does he annoy me, he stands there and makes fun of me with that smirk on his face I just want to kill him"

Dan grinned and answered.

"Yeah that's love Blair"

"Because I want to kill Chuck means I love him?"

"Oh yeah, trust me I could quite happily throw Serena into the Hudson but I love her and that's all that matters in the end"

Blair felt for once in her life guilt for someone she didn't even like. Dan was a good guy, Blair had never taken the time to notice him before he was just Serena's annoying boyfriend but he did talk a lot of sense and in many ways they were quite similar and from that moment she would never look at Dan the same, he had given her the answer she didn't want to hear but a part of her always knew was true. Now hiding the Serena and Nate secret was going to be much harder, now that Dan was her friend.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Sorry not to blow my own trumpet or nothing but I really think this is going so well so far I think this is my fave chapter so far, I think it's a million times better than AMLSL. God that really is just a load of crap, why did I even start it!! =/ Anyway I'm so hyped up writing this! Anyway I hope you all like it and that it makes you laugh cos that's one of my goals too but I've had some feedback saying it's funny so it's all good. Thanks so much for reading and please comment before you leave. Thank you so much xoxo


	6. Locked Up

Getting There

A/N: Right I know this is really late but the summer is here and I've been really busy with my friends. I think I've been to the beach about fifty times already!

Okay Nate might seem a little out of character in this one but you have to understand that he's confused about Vanessa and Serena and so his feelings are all over the place, and you might feel a little deprived of Chuck and Blair in this one, because this is mainly a group chapter that focuses on Serena, I wanted to do at least one chapter mostly about her so here it is. I hope you all like it the same. Thank you for all the comments and reviews so far! They mean so much to me. Thank you and keep commenting. Thank you so much xoxo

-----

Rating: T

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 24th July, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 6: Locked Up

Dan and Blair got everything they needed from the station store plus a lifetime supply of Oreos. Dan made Blair carry all the bags which she did with an annoyed look of expression on her face but she didn't argue with Dan, after all he had just answered that all important question of hers and her guilt was starting to take over. She never felt guilty about anything. Ever, but this time and she would NEVER say this out loud. Dan Humphrey was growing on her. They got back in the van and kept driving until the morning when they crossed the state border into Kentucky and Serena decided it was time for a breakfast break.

Dan pulled over at the nearest town to fill up on gas and for everyone to get a chance to stretch their legs. Vanessa decided to stay in the van and take a sleep, it had been a bad night for her. She had been awake all night.

All night.

Serena burst out of the van and rushed straight into store, Nate was starving too and he quickly followed her while that left Chuck and Blair to wander to the nearby café for at least something that was freshly cooked, unlike Serena they weren't eating anything straight out of a packet.

As soon as she entered the store, being a teenager was no longer an asset. The man standing behind the counter kept his eye always on her, making sure she wasn't about to steal anything, but Serena wouldn't do anything like that, she was reformed. She was a good girl.

She held onto the bottle of Sunny D and a Special K bar before, being Serena she just didn't think.

Spotting the van in the corner of her eye and noticing there was someone hanging around the left side. Her thoughts instantly sensed there was another thieve around. In a blink of an eye she ran straight out of the store- without paying.

"Hey!!! Get back here"

The man yelled viciously and rapidly followed her in pursuit.

"Oh it's you Nate! I thought someone was breaking in again"

Serena felt quiet foolish but she had grown protective of her little van. She loved it.

"You!!"

The man caught up with Serena and grabbed onto her arm.

"Me?"

Serena tried to pull away before Nate walked over and shoved the man away from her.  
"Yes! Gonna pay for those?"

He shouted and yelled at her.

"Oh my God! I didn't realise! I was just worried someone was going to..."

Serena shouted in shock at her mistake.  
"Yeah yeah! You were making a run for it"

He continued to fight her, not believing a word.

"No I wasn't I was just..."

Serena continued to protest and gazed at Nate for support.  
"Lets see what the police have to say then shall we?"

His voice tone lowered and pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh for God sake..."

Nate muttered.

"You're a thieve"

"No I'm not!"

Serena was barely able to contain herself. She felt so cheated when it was just an accident and the stubborn store owner was just not believing a word.

"She didn't do it on purpose did she? Christ sake!"

Nate continued to defend Serena but the man wasn't taking any notice he continued to dial on his phone.

"Nate calm down"

Serena held onto his arm and tried to calm him down. It surprised her why he was defending her so much.

About ten minutes later a police officer arrived.

"What's the problem Mike?"

He asked while he pulled out his handcuffs ready.

"Thief "

He mumbled under his breath and pointed at Serena, she was nearly in tears being accused and not having a chance to explain her actions.

"How many fucking times!!!"

Nate was really losing it with the store owner. He had been distracted the last few days with Vanessa and Serena, but having someone make Serena upset made him even more angry.

The police officer continued to speak to the store owner for the next ten minutes before he walked up to Serena and gave them the decision.

"Look he's willing to drop it, so just get out of here"

"Yeah get her out of here"

The owner muttered as he wandered back towards the store.

"Lets go"

Serena pulled at Nate's arm not before Nate heard what was meant to go unheard.

"Thieving little bitch"

That was the last straw, no one was going to disrespect Serena like that. He reacted in the one way he knew how and this time it was his brain which had stopped thinking. He clenched his fist and threw a punch at the owner. He dropped down to the floor.

"Nate!!!"

Serena yelled at him.

Vanessa who had decided to get breakfast with Dan came running over to see what was going on.

"What's going on?"

Dan yelled in confusion.

"He called me a bitch"

"What?! Right!"

Dan yelled out and reached out to the man ready to give him his own punch in defence of his girl, but Dan just didn't get the chance he was pulled away by the officer trying to keep Nate and Dan under control.

"Right just take them all in we'll deal with it at the station"

He yelled to his partner who had remained in the car until this point.

"What?! No you don't understand I've been in a cell before it ain't pretty"

Dan protested while he was being placed in the handcuffs.

"Don't care sunshine. Get in"

"No!"

Dan continued to shout out.

"Dan do something, negotiate"

Vanessa shouted being the victim in the situation having done nothing wrong.

"They're police I don't think I can negotiate that would be called bribery and that's illegal"

Dan said in a very patronising manner before all four were placed in the back of the car.

Meanwhile totally unaware of what was going on just outside Blair and Chuck were in the café getting some much needed breakfast although Blair still had things from her previous evening still on her mind, and Blair was never one to hide her feelings well and Chuck was starting to notice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

She she muttered back.

"Blair..."

"Nothing Okay!?"

She snapped and tried to move away.

"Don't lie to me Blair"

"If I tell you you'll just deny it"  
"I can't deny anything unless you tell me"

"Well... Oh my God, they're going in a police car"

She thought now was a good a time as any to tell him what she was thinking but finally they took notice was what was going on outside.

"What?"

"Nate's in handcuffs!"

"What?"

Chuck repeated still confused by what was going on.

"Oh my God! What's happened?"

By the time Blair and Chuck got outside the police car had driven off leaving a very confused Bass and Waldorf standing on the curve side.

It was checking in time. They all queued up by the front desk.

"Name?"

"Serena Celia Van der Woodsen"

"She's on record"

Dan muttered to the police officer that was queuing up with him.

"Dan!?"

Serena pushed his arm in revenge.

"What? They would have found out anyway"

"Name?"

The next police officer asked Dan.

"Ohh Daniel Jonah Humphrey. I have no previous record...Well I did punch someone once but that was in defence"

He mumbled on and on about his past inprisonment.

"So was this"

Nate mumbled.

After their records were taken they were all slung into a police cell.

"I thought this trip was going to be fun I didn't pack for a police trial"

Vanessa said standing and staring through the barred windows.

"You think I did"

Serena answered. After a while they got bored, Vanessa tried to patch up Nate's bruised fist, but Dan had much a much cheerier agenda.

"Lets play that game!"

He stood enthusiastically.

"What game?"

Vanessa moaned.

"You know someone starts by saying a word then the next person says a word to do with that and then it just keeps going"

Dan tried to explain to the others.

"Okay I'll start. Prison"

They agreed and Serena begun the game.

"Serena"

Dan grinned.

"Hey!!!"

"dramatic"

Vanessa said next.

"Blair"

Nate smiled.

"Chuck"

Dan muttered and laughed under his breath.

"What?"

Nate and Serena yelled at the same time.

"Nate said Blair and you said Chuck?"

Serena asked all confused.

"Yeah"

Dan nodded.

"Why?"

"Because it's true"

"So the first thing you think of when you think of Blair is Chuck?"

"Yeah. That and bitchy and annoying and everything I'm stand against but I've gotten used too because she's your friend, but come on Serena you can't say you don't think they'd be perfect together"

Dan made his explanation clear.

"No but I just thought that was over"

"Yeah Blair thought so too"

Before Serena got to question him about this the police officer who had arrested her opened the hole in the door and yelled her name.

"Van der Woodsen!"

She was taken into the small interview room. She begun by not saying anything, but then all of his stupid statements got a little boring.

"Okay technically you have a point!" The officer groaned, in annoyance with Serena's mumbling on. "Technically but lets look at this realistically shall we? I had money I was going to pay for the stuff the whole situation just got out of hand"

"Hmm you're telling me"

His face was buried in his palms.

"If you're going to arrest me then do it now but be warned I know some very good lawyers and have a water tight case"

She held out her wrists together ready for the cuffs.

"Of course I would love to sit here and listen to your many... Many stories Miss Van der Woodsen but I think we've got to the bottom of this case"

"So I'm free to go?"

"As a bird"

He pointed to the door.

"What about my friends and my boyfriend?"

"They are being let off now, Mr McGuire decided not to prosecute just to tell you to leave"

"Great"

Serena skipped towards the door.

"Next time keep your boyfriend under control and don't think twice about walking out of a store with unpaid goods"

"Sure thing officer"

Serena gave him two thumbs up and skipped her way out of the station. Not realising she hadn't corrected the officer's mistake about calling Nate her boyfriend.

By the time they got back to the van things were all very quiet. Nobody was that eager to explain to Chuck and Blair about what had happened.

"Is anyone going to explain?"

Blair turned to all four of them, only getting silent looks in response. Dan was driving and that was his excuse to not answer any questions, but he was about to have too since they were going to have their second brush with the law in one day.

"Oh Christ... I'm being pulled over." Vanessa giggled thinking he was joking but she turned around and saw he unfortunately was not. "Everyone just shut up and leave the talking to me"

"Leave it to you? Oh my God we're going to prison this time"

Blair sniggered sarcastically.

"Shut up! Just act normal"

Dan pulled over to the side of the road.

"This is great isn't it! I'm going to get arrested twice in one day"

Serena hid in her seat hoping to avoid the law. A very familiar came wandering up to the window.

"What can I do for you officer?"

Dan smiled before the officer took off his hat.

"Where you aware you were going over the..." He stopped in his sentence when he saw who he was speaking too. "You lot again!?"  
"We just can't stop bumping into eachother can we officer?"

Vanessa grinned from behind Dan's seat.

"You were over the limit"

He preached.

"No we weren't!"

Nate smugly said.

"Don't argue- we'll end up back in jail! Yes we were officer"

Dan agreed with everything the officer said.

"Dan!!"

They all yelled at him, but the officer was just not interested in more annoying teenage kids.

"Get on your way, stick to the limit and please don't let me stop you again"

"We wont be back here for a long time officer don't worry about that"

Serena smiled and shoved Dan a couple of times to get the van going again.

Serena offered to drive through the next few miles of Kentucky, with Nate at her side through that evening. Until they stopped for more gas.

"Do you two want anything?"

Serena shouted to Chuck and Blair who were barely awake. Blair headed was lying on Chuck's shoulder.

"No thanks S"

"Chuck?"

"No thanks"

Serena had to shake her head there for a second, Chuck and Blair having manners? They said thank you. This trip was doing them both the world of good. She stepped out of the van and went over to Nate who was just filling up.

"I'm sorry for going over the top today. Just that guy..."

He gave her the puppy dog eyes in defence.  
"Thank you"

"I was just trying to help you"

"Well you got me thrown in jail- and you know how much I'm a fan of jail"

"You've got your own mugshot at least"

He joked with her.

"Hey! That was a mistake"

She giggled.

"You want me to drive for a while?"

Nate offered.

"No you don't have too"

"Serena you've been driving non stop for hours let me take over"

"Okay fine. I could do with a sleep actually"

"Settled then"

He took the keys from her hand and waited in the van for Serena to pay.

"Nate are you okay?"

Blair noticed him pressing his head against the staring wheel and muttering under his breath.

"Yeah". He gazed over at Serena and saw her unbelievable beauty, she was... She was Serena. "Yeah I think I am".

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I'm really happy with this chapter. I tried to make then being arrested funny and Dan of course I try my best to get his humour right so I hope I do okay, and I know I'm trying to push more for more Dan/Blair but purely just friends because I just LOVE them so much. Anyway next time more CB, I promise. I will update in a week or so... Please do comment before you leave. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much xoxo


	7. My friend, My Hero, My Maybe Love

Getting There

A/N: Right I wrote this all in one night I busted my ass writing this so I hope you like it. I think this chapter is pretty much CB stuffed to the edges!

Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! I really love you all and I really appreciate all the support!

Thank you all! It means so much!

xoxo

-----

Rating: T

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 1st of August., 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 7: My friend, My hero, My maybe love

It wasn't a nice day, at all. They were now in Illinois but they were way behind schedule. The van being stolen, being locked up, Blair's constant complaining were just some of the issues that were slowing them down. Dan pulled out his map and looked at his pointers of where they should be at this time it wasn't looking too promising.

"I can not believe how much time we've wasted! We're going to be on the road for at least an extra three days"

Dan slammed his finger down on map straight onto Kansas. "We should be in Kansas right now"

"Oh great make me feel worse"

Blair moaned.

Suddenly just when things could not get any worse. They did. The van's engine blew. Smoke came rushing out of the bonnet rushing straight in front of the windscreen.

"Oh no no no no. NO!"

Serena yelled and pulled over on a stop in the road a few minutes away from a gas station that was in sight. She jumped straight out of the van and pulled up the bonnet to be greeted with even more pale smoke. She coughed a few times before being pulled away by Dan.

Blair came stumbling out of the van in her four inch heels and sarcastically clapped at Serena and Dan, knowing exactly what this meant.

"I hope it's okay to say I officially hate you"

"What I didn't do this!"

Serena yelled back.

Blair continued to fumble out of the van and reached into her purse for her cell phone. She took a few steps into the distance to try get a signal.

"Oh my God! There is no service out here. Serena permission to murder your idiot boyfriend"

Blair threw dagger eyes over at Dan who was bent into the bonnet of the car trying to get it fixed.

"Serena permission to kill your best friend if she says another negative word"

Dan clutched onto the spanner trying not to lose his patience.

A while later Blair finally gave up on getting service on her phone and decided to amuse herself by annoying Dan.

"What's wrong with it?"

Blair looked puzzled at the engine but from three feet away as too not get any oil on her expensive designer clothes.

"Well you see it's a thing we call in the trade as broke"

Dan stepped back to Blair but just as he did she took two steps to the side, to avoid the hideous oil smell.

"Wow! Yeah I didn't know that"

Blair giggled sarcastically.

"I'm not a mechanic"

"God!"

She yelled.

"Don't you God me! I'm doing my best here"

Dan's patience was broken.

"Ugh!"

She walked away thinking they would be stuck there forever. Yet more time to get to California. At this rate they would be lucky if they made it there at all, Dan was never going to fix the van.

Just at that second she was going to have to eat her words. Ten seconds after she walked away the van's engine got going again. Dan had fixed it.

"Ohh yeah!! Who do you love?!"

Dan yelled as Blair rolled her eyes knowing he was only going to milk this for everything he could.

"We love Dan!"

Serena jumped into Dan's arms.

"We love Dan? Really?"

Blair folded her arms all annoyed that Dan had proven her wrong all that she saw was a very smug Humphrey grinning back at her. Great. He would be going on about this for years.

They drove a while down the same deserted road to the gas station. When they got the gas station Blair offered to go pay, for once, But this wasn't like all the other gas stations they had stopped at. It was weird and seemed all deserted like there was no one ever there but even so Blair still offered. She walked around the corner to the paying station which was out of sight of the gas pumps.

She stepped into the station.

"Hello?" There was no one there, the store shelves were all empty and it looked like it hadn't been open for years. "I'll just leave the money here."

Before she got a chance to leave, he was there.

"Hello"

A very creepy looking man stepped out from the back room and gazed straight over at Blair, gritting his teeth.

"Hi. We stopped for gas. Money's there"

She pointed to the money she had left.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No. New York we're on our way to California"

"That's far"

He mumbled and was seemingly moving closer towards the door.

"Yeah. So anyway... Thank you"

"You're pretty"

"What?"

"You're very pretty"

"Uh huh". It started to get scary, he was moving nearer to the door like he was trying to stop her from leave. "Well better go"

Blair tried to get out of there

"I want you to stay"

He slammed the door shut blocking her from leaving.

"We really have to go"

"I said I want you to stay"

He grabbed onto her wrist and slammed her against the door. He was not letting her get away.

Meanwhile it had been a while since Blair had gone to pay, it was weird Blair would not spend more than five seconds in the place like that if she could.

"Blair's been a while"

Chuck asked and looked around for her.

"Maybe she went shopping?"

Vanessa suggested.

"I'll go find her"

Chuck said and and followed her heel marks in the sand and then he came across his worst nightmare. Blair being hurt.

"Get off of me!"

She was screaming trying to break free as soon as Chuck realised what was happening he broke through the door and he just snapped.

"Son of a bitch! Get off her." He grabbed onto his shoulder and threw all his energy into his first and at the guy who was trying to hurt his girl. "Blair go!" He shouted at her as she ran out the door before Chuck finished the job he started.

Dan sat in the drivers seat looking pretty pleased with his work as Serena looked quite the opposite.

"You know what I'm done with this. I'll call my mom she'll get us out of here. I'll call the airport"

"No! Serena you wanted to do this, we're seeing it through"

Dan held onto her hand.

"But come on everyone's so tired, and Blair wants to kill me"

Serena pushed Dan away and look so very disappointed with how everything had turned out.

"Listen. I love you and I'm still here and you want to do this so lets do it, what makes you happy makes me happy"

Dan smiled and took her hand back. Serena started to feel guilty about Nate. Dan was wonderful why had she done this to him? He was perfect. Why had she been so stupid.

"Dan I have to tell you something... I..."

Before she got a chance to finish she saw Blair running hysterically towards the van.

"Blair? What is it?"

Serena grabbed onto Blair's shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"That guy in there...he..."

She was breathing so deeply and tears were flooding down her face, but soon after Chuck came running out of the paying station and hurried them all into the van.

"Go! Get in!"

"What's going on?"

Dan looked confused.

"Just go!"

Chuck hurried them all in. Seeing the state Blair was in Dan didn't ask any more questions he just got the engine going and they hurried out of there.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Chuck went straight to Blair's side.

"No"

"You sure?"

He was so worried about her, she was broken.

"I think I'd know"

She screamed back at him.

"Okay so what are we going to do? Police and..."

Chuck said.

"What?! Nothing"

Blair slapped his arm and yelled back at him.

"Blair that guy nearly..."

He couldn't get the words out. It was killing him enough to even think about it.

"Can we please just shut up!"

"But Blair..."

"I don't want to talk about it Chuck"

Blair screamed those words at him. By now everyone had guessed what had happened. They decided to just be silent until they got to the Motel.

By the time they got there it had been three hours and no one had said a word. Everyone got their bags and even though Serena wanted to talk to Blair she thought she would only get abuse so there was no point.

Chuck grabbed Blair's bag not before she grabbed it from him.

"I can do it"

They got into their room, Blair threw her bag onto the bed and went straight into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

Chuck thought the only way he was going to get through to Blair was to be insensitive.

"I'm sorry...?"

She slammed the door open again.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"What?"

Blair yelled at him.

"Oh I don't know Prada Spring Collection, what happened today Blair!"

He yelled back at her.

"I don't want too"

"Come on Blair"

"I'm fine Chuck okay!! Just back off"

"Okay fine but if you want to talk then..."

He finally calmed down and spoke to her rationally.

"I don't okay!!"

"I'm just saying I'm here for you"

He finally said the words he had wanted to tell her in the van on their way to the motel.

"I didn't ask you too be"

"I'm just..."

"Well don't!!"

She pulled the door towards her and standing there was Serena.

"Blair are you okay?"

"GOD! Why can anyone just leave me alone?!"

She screamed and ran out the door.

"She's not okay then?"

"No!"

"You think we should go home?"

Serena asked.

"I don't know. Just let her cool down for a while she'll talk when she's ready, we'll talk about it in the morning. You going to sleep?"

Chuck said sensibly.

"I don't know maybe I should talk to her"

"No you go to bed, I'll talk to her when she comes up"

He was going to give it one more go and if that wasn't enough then that was it.

"If she comes up"

Serena said before she left their room.

It was half one and Blair still hadn't come back up. Chuck thought he should go outside to find her but she would only yell at him, it was better to wait.

Another half an hour past.

Still no Blair.

Another half an hour.

No Blair.

Chuck finally drifted off to sleep but it was at four thirty two there was someone sitting on the side of the bed next to his. He got up and walked straight over to her.

"Chuck..." She looked up at him and the tears restarted all over again. "Thank you" She muttered.

"It's okay"

"No it's not! You did that for me and I..."

She stood up and began to walk around the room until Chuck held onto her hand and pulled her into his arms, and she only let him.

"Shhhhh! Okay no one does that to you. Not to Blair Waldorf"

That's how their night ended. She cried in his arms until the night sky turned into the morning dawn.

He could have told her how he felt right there but it just wasn't right, she was vulnerable, insecure, broken. She needed a friend and that's what she got.

Morning arrived late. Everyone had agreed to let Blair have a lie in, she sure as hell deserved it. He sat by her side all night, he held her hand, he kissed her forehead, he placed a blanket over her, he wiped her tears away. By morning he had woken, or he'd stayed awake all night ready to greet Blair in the morning.

"What time is it?"

She yawned.

"Eleven"

He smiled and answered her.

"Eleven?? Oh my God! We were meant to be out of here hours ago. I have to get changed and get my stuff and..."

She sat up and grabbed her things off the bed, before Chuck pulled them away from her.

"Shut up Blair! We don't have to go until twelve and you needed a lie in anyway"

"Ohh right, still I better get changed"

"I'll leave you to it then"

Chuck stood up and started to leave, before Blair held onto his hand.

"Chuck. Thank you for yesterday and last night. I was a bitch to you, I'm sorry"

"Blair you have nothing to apologize for"

He shook his head and sat back down next to her.

"I do though, you were so...nice to me and you defended me like that when you shouldn't have to"

"Blair, anyone does anything like that to you that's not okay with me! I'll always defend you"

"Wow"

Blair held her breath for a few seconds not knowing what to say.

"What?"

He asked.

"You're being so so lovely and nice and sweet, didn't think that was you"

"For you it is"

She smiled and grabbed tighter onto his hand.

"Well thank you anyway"

"I'll let you get changed"

Chuck finally got up and left the room this time. Blair walked around and found the clothes she had worn the day earlier she threw then straight into the bottom of her bag she never wanted to be reminded of that day ever again.

But one thing she would never forget about that night was what Chuck Bass had done for her. It was certain to her now, he loved her now the ball was in her court. She wasn't sure if she was ready to let Chuck back into her heart. One thing was certain he wasn't that guy anymore. As it says in the Bible Love is patient; love is kind and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offence. There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope, and love; but the greatest of them all is love.

Chuck maybe could not give her all of those, he was selfish and boastful and he was jealous, but he did love her and in the end isn't that the moral of the story?

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Right first off I want to say thank you to all my reviewers and readers so far. I really appreciate it and thank you all of you. I will try my best to update asap but it's really hard finding time these days with it being the summer. Well anyway thanks for reading and please do comment. I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo


	8. The brave and the weak

Getting There

A/N: Right so I'm in such a writing mood today so I decided to get this chapter up asap and I'm nearly done with my pen-ultimate AMLSL chapter so I'm really happy with that. Now I can just focus on this one. Anyway yeah same reason for the slow update I'm sorry just been really busy and I have another art show competition this week so I had to make a load of new projects! I made a CB one! Lool! I just had too! Anyway I hope you all like this chapter, but I think that will be a no. Anyway thanks for all the comments so far. Please do keep commenting I really appreciate it. Thank you. xoxo

-----

Rating: T

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 12th August, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 8: The brave and the weak

That next morning Blair tried to keep the previous days events as far to the back of her mind as possible. She never wanted to relive that day ever again, it was best for Blair and for everyone if she forgot everything about it. Even though it made her upset beyond reasoning but no one was blaming her for that she did have that shoulder to cry on. What had happened surprised Blair but no where near as much as how much is surprised her the support she had gotten from Chuck Bass. He had been a true friend, but actually no he hadn't. He'd been more of a friend. She pretended to be asleep half the time just to make Chuck feel he had gotten her off to sleep all right but half the time she felt what he was doing, taking care of her. He had placed a blanket over her, he had held onto her hand. He had kissed her goodnight.

At one point she actually wished it had been more, she thought her love for Chuck had worn off, it had drifted away but now it was most certainly back in every possible way seeing what he had done for her made her love him even more than the first time.

When she went downstairs to the parking lot Chuck carried her bags down for her and as he was chatting with Nate and Vanessa Dan approached Blair offering her his support.

"I'm not even going to ask how you are Waldorf, I know you'll end up killing me for it"

"Wow Humphrey listening to what I'm saying for once, but I know you're dying to ask so..."

Blair knew he was dying to ask so she just gave in early.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine"

She nodded.

"You sure?"

Dan was unconvinced by her answer.

"See things like that is what's going to get you killed. I said so didn't I"

She said and frowned.

"Okay, just making sure"

He answered and stepped quickly away before Blair hit him.

"Thank you for being concerned anyway"

She moved closer to him and tapped her hand on his arm, she was grateful for his concern.

"Any time Blair"

"You're not the only one then"

She mumbled under her breath

"What?"

He asked.

"Chuck. You were right"

She spoke clearly for the first time while admitting that Dan was right.

"About what?"

"What I asked you before. I think it's true"

She couldn't help but smile while speaking those words so quietly since Chuck was only a few feet away.

"Blair I appreciate that you don't fully hate me now but do you have to talk about this to me, shouldn't it be Serena?"

"Yes but..."

Blair's sentence was cut short when Serena made her way over to them with a look of guilt all over her face.

"Blair do you want to go home?"

Serena spoke quietly and Blair saw the guilt all over her face.

"I never do anything for you"

Blair stepped forward and held Serena's hand.

"Yes you do"

"No. Not really, this time I'm going too. This is your dream and if you want this then I want it too"

Blair finally had the opportunity to go home and she didn't take it, friendship was more important.

"B. Trust me when we get to Los Angeles I am getting you the best hotel suite in the whole town"

Serena jumped in the air filled with giggles, hoping that Blair would say that.

"I think we can agree on those terms"

Blair joined Serena in her laugh. Then after finally packing everything away they got back on the open road and headed into Missouri.

A few hours of driving through the deserted roads with nothing much in sight Dan thought what a perfect time to start a game of 'I spy'. Everyone tried to be enthused over it but it was a very hard ask. Blair tried her best seeing as she and Dan had this new found respect for each other. Dan obviously begun with his choice which lets face it was pretty very limited.

"I spy something beginning with S"

"Sky"

Blair answered only a second after the last letter left Dan's mouth.

"Yes"

"I spy something beginning with S"

"Sand"

Dan answered.

"Yes"

Blair held her thumbs up.

"I spy something beginning with..."

"Serena"

Blair answered before Dan got a chance to finish.

"Yes"

Dan answered in a very annoyed tone that no one else was even bothering to play.

"Well there's that game over with"

Blair muttered as the others seemed totally unaffected, no expression what so ever on their faces. It was very boring for the next few hours. More endless five minute games went on over the hours mostly only involving Dan and Blair, Nate occasionally joined in but not for very long.

The next thing they knew it was getting dark and the rain was starting to pour down. Being Dan he had concentrated more on the games than on the road and a few wrong turns later they ended up at the wrong hotel so a few hours later and a few 'right' turns they ended up at the right hotel. This was a luxury, since they were going through St. Louis that day Serena decided to give her friends a treat and not to slum it in a Motel and she thought it might cheer Blair up and of course it did.

"I love you S"

Blair was getting over excited as they were checking in and being the Upper East Side's most elite off-spring booking in advance wasn't in issue.

"Do you two want to share or get your own room?"

Serena asked Blair and Chuck, just as she did they both looked at each other and said,

"We'll share"

As a smile crossed between them.

They got the bellhop to carry their cases up to their suites apart from Vanessa and Dan who decided not to be the spoilt brats and do it themselves. Vanessa, Nate, Serena and Chuck got into the first elevator going up to the 30th floor leaving Dan and Blair to get the next one.

"I've decided I'm going to tell him"

Blair told Dan

"What now?"

He looked confused.

"When we get up there obviously"

"That's why you wanted a room"

Dan realized, the penny finally dropped.

"Among other things"

Blair giggled as Dan looked away in disgust.

"Blair I don't wanna hear this"

"Well obviously when he says it back you know..."

"Blair shut up! Stop talking"

Dan put his fingers in his ears trying to block out what Blair was saying but there was no need once Dan told her to shut up, she did so. Nobody ever told her to shut up and even if they did she'd never listen but this was Humphrey so she kind of had too.

Blair arrived just as the bellhop was leaving their room counting his very generous tip. Knowing what she was going to have to do next she walked into the room very nervously. Chuck was still concerned for her after the previous day.

"You want to talk?"

He offered.

"You know you'll have to stop being so nice to me. I'm okay honestly"

Blair smiled.

"Okay"

Chuck accepted and nodded.

"We can still talk though"

She got the courage up and decided to get straight to it.

"About what?"

"Well actually I needed to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this but..." She mumbled a few words and kept repeating herself but then eventually got the words together to make sense. "Vanessa told me that she thinks that you... that you... You love me..."

"Huh?"

His frowned he seemed confused.

"And Dan thinks so too"

She added.

"And you listen to Vanessa and Humphrey? Blair I thought you had more sense"

He laughed it off, unconvincingly.

"So it's not true?"

Blair asked worryingly.

"Ha! No" He laughed again. "Did you think I did?"

"No..." Blair laughed along with him until he stopped and she saw she was being weak. "Yes!"

"Why?"

"You've been looking after me and you've been so nice and I thought after last summer you..."

Blair was upset, tears started to well up in her eyes thinking about the previous summer.

"You're bringing this up again"

Chuck frowned.

"We've never talked about it. Not once"

She yelled and corrected him.

"What do you want to say about it?"

"I waited for you. All summer. Even after it dawned on me you weren't coming I was stupid enough to think that you would. You'd surprise me and sweep me off my feet"

Blair had never admitted how she really felt about that summer to no one, not even Serena. She didn't want to seem stupid if Chuck did show up and eventually sweep her off her feet, but that day would never come.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes! So damn much" She yelled at him again. "And then it was over"

"It was never over"

Chuck mumbled seeing what his abandonment of her had caused.

"You ended it!"

"No I didn't. I just wasn't ready for you"

"And what am I suppose to just take that? I can't. You broke my heart. When I saw you at the end of summer and you were acting like nothing had happened I wanted to die"

"I'm sorry"

He muttered under his breath feeling very guilty for lying to Blair and for not realizing how upset she was over last summer.

"Doesn't matter. Nothing ever matters with you..."

Just as she said those last words she turned away from him and he made a quick run for it out the door. Leaving a tearful Blair clearing her eyes of the tears.

After a while and Chuck hadn't returned to their room, unlikely that he would but then Blair decided to go find him and finish what she was going to do. She would not be a coward, she said she was going to do it that night and she was going too, whether Chuck wanted to hear it or not.

She found him out in the gardens of the hotel. Standing in the rain. She didn't care about what the rain would do to her hair or her make-up she just ran out to join him.

"It was never over for me either"

"I just..."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something now that I will regret the second it leaves my lips but you have to know"

Blair walked closer to him and placed her hands on his cheeks pressing her forehead against his.

"Blair... Don't say it"

Chuck knew what was coming he couldn't avoid it. Blair was going to say it no matter what he said.

"I love you." After months of avoiding it, not being in it, trying everything she could not to fall in love again, but this time the love was even stronger. Same boy totally different feelings, and what she wished he had done the previous evening she could do right at that moment. Blair closed her eyes and as the rain poured down onto their skin she pressed her lips against his as they shared their first kiss since the wedding, one year previous. "Say something"

"What?"

Chuck mumbled, speechless.

"Just tell me how you feel"

"This wasn't meant to happen on this trip"

Chuck finally moved away from her.

"Answer me"

Blair moved her hands away.

"I don't want to hurt you" Chuck spoke but not the words Blair wanted to hear, just as she was about to speak he stopped her again."And don't say I wont because you know I will"

"Please don't be weak if you love me too then say it"

Blair got to the point that she was begging him to say it back, he just had to be strong.

"I am weak, that's why I can't say it"

He moved fully away from Blair and walked back from the rain into the hotel.

"Chuck!"

Blair yelled as he went back inside and she noticed that Serena and Vanessa had been staring through the window the whole time.

As if it wasn't bad enough.

"Did you hear us?"

Blair asked Serena.

"Yeah"

Serena nodded.

"Did she hear?"

Blair pointed at Vanessa getting all of her anger out on her.

"Yes"

"Oh great. I bet you loved that"

"She didn't say anything Blair"

Serena defended Vanessa.

"I didn't Blair"

Vanessa tried to be sympathetic but knowing Blair she would not get that, at all.

"I bet you didn't. You were laughing too much"

"She wasn't Blair"

Serena added again.

"I just wanted him to say it back Serena"

Blair started crying again but this time it didn't seem to ever end, they kept on falling. Serena held onto Blair and hugged her tightly, supporting her best friend.

"He will"

Serena tried to convince Blair.

"No Serena, he wont"

Blair attitude was defeatist, what was the point. If Chuck wasn't going to be strong why should she be?

Just as Blair was left to cry in Serena's arms for the night, Dan was in for an unpleasant knock on his door.

"What the hell did you say to Blair?"

Chuck pushed his way in and pushed Dan straight into the nearest wall.

"The truth"

Dan coughed.

"You have no right to tell her anything"

Chuck gritted through his teeth.

"She asked I just answered her"

"You have no idea what you've done"

Chuck finally let go of Dan and sat on the nearest arm chair placing his palms into his face.

"Blair already knew that, she just needed someone to confirm it"

"I don't want to hurt her again"

Having Blair admit what she had felt last summer made it even harder for him to say those three words back to her, if he had hurt her that time it was inevitable that it was going to happen again.

"You just have!"

Dan muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Okay so I'm kind of undecided about whether I like this chapter or not. What did you all think, I'm really liking how this is turning out and since I'm nearly done with AMLSL I might start a new one of just focus on this one, depends if my school work gets too heavy next year. So please do comment I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo


	9. On the move again

Getting There

A/N: I know this chapter took a while longer than usual but after finishing A Million Love Songs Later I took a break from writing and went uh... camping with my friends! NEVER EVER EVER AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE will I go camping again!!! NEVER! I don't know why I went, okay fair enough it was only 1 night but it nearly killed me. I hate it so much! It's just awful, and it took me days to recover from that nightmare but I just was in such a bad mood after that I just didn't have the energy to write but today I just woke up and instantly wanted to write so I started again on this chapter. Just letting you know this one wont be as long as the other one maybe another 6 chapters?? Something like that probably, but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment after you read. Thank you xoxo

-----

Rating: T

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 23rd of August, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 9: On the move again

Morning broke. Chuck had never felt so afraid to wake up in his life, he would he would just remain asleep for the next few... decades. He could have done that, that if Serena wasn't Blair's best friend and she was only too happy to give him a rude awakening.

Chuck was awakened by a banging on his door. He lay in bed for a while holding a pillow over his head trying to make the noise go away. Eventually it did, it stopped banging he sighed a sigh of relief but he might as well have not bothered because then came an even worse noise.

"OPEN THIS DOOR CHUCK!"

Serena. Another sigh. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!" Serena screamed through the door, without any consideration for any of the other guests, the only person she was concerned with was Blair and she was in a terrible state thanks to Chuck.

He finally got up and got dressed before he realized he would have to let Serena in. He walked over the door and looked through the eye hole to see a fuming Serena gazing back at him. He sighed and finally got the courage to open it.

"You selfish bastard!"

She spat out the words with such rage.

"Serena"

He sighed again.

"I can not believe you did that!"

Serena pushed her way past Chuck into the room.

"Are you done?"

He muttered under his breath closing the door after her.

"I haven't even started yet!"

Her eyes were like daggers ready to throw themselves at Chuck.

"Oh Serena I don't need this right now"

He mumbled again.  
"Damn right you don't but you're sure as hell gonna get it anyway. I mean what came over you?"

"I just couldn't"

"Why not? You love her!!" Chuck sat down gazing at the floor and avoiding eye contact with Serena. "Unbelievable! Why are you so stubborn?" She yelled again.

"I have to be"

"What kind of answer is that?" It was an answer he understood but left Serena utterly clueless."Oh I can't even be asked with you when you're in this mood" She stomped her way out of the room like a spoilt child not getting their way but Serena did it for all the right reasons.

She joined the rest of them in the lobby of the hotel to answer some of their questions. Blair was still upstairs making most of the hotel facilities before they would return to Motels.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

Nate asked.

"It's going to be so awkward"

Vanessa gave her input that was already pretty obvious.

"You're telling me"

Dan giggled under his breath.

"We can't go home though, it'll be a longer journey going home than it is to finish"

Vanessa said.

"Just keep them as far from each other as possible"

Serena suggested.

"Yeah cos that's what a Volkswagen Mini Van was built for"

Dan answered with such a huge sarcastic tone.

"What do you suggest?"

Serena asked, annoyed with his tone of voice.

"... Put Blair in the front and leave Chuck at the back"

Dan thought over a couple of ideas which would not make Serena very happy then speaking out the only suggestion he had left.

"What do they say about it?"

Nate asked.

"Blair wants to carry on, she says she's not going to let Chuck ruin it for her"

"And Chuck..."

Dan asked not holding his breath on that one.

"He's being a total asshole to be honest"

Serena bluntly put it.

"I'll got talk to him"

Nate thought he ought to talk to Chuck. He hadn't really talked to him about anything in a long time, he thought it was about time.

"Yeah me too! I wanna give him another piece of my mind!"

Serena said. If Nate was going to be Good Cop and stick to Chuck's side there needed to be a Bad Cop and Serena was only too happy to fill in that spot.

Chuck had returned to burring his head in the sand, or his pillow. Same thing, whichever he was avoiding Blair like the plague. He thought he would just buy the hotel then he could stay in that one room forever and he wouldn't have to get a beating from Serena everytime she saw him.

"Chuck?"

Nate yelled through the door.

"Nathaniel I'm really not in the mood to chat right now"

Chuck muttered into his pillow.

"Open the door man"

Nate tried to convince him and Chuck knew Nate wasn't going anywhere so he decided to just let him in. Of course through out Serena had remained very quiet so that Chuck would answer the door and she could attack him once again.

"Serena if you're here to bash me again just don't bother and Nate..."

He rolled his eyes seeing Serena standing next to Nate.

"We're leaving soon and you have to check out in..." Nate checked his watch. "seven minutes"

"Will do"

He agreed.

"Oh great"

That was easy Nate thought.

"Then I'm going home"

He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Serena yelled in his face. Chuck was growing tired of Serena always yelling in his face, but she was probably going to be like that for the foreseeable future.

"I've called the airport I'm getting the next flight to JFK"

He pointed into the room to his already packed bags. He wasn't joking.

"You can't just leave"

Nate frowned.

"I can hardly stay can I"

He chuckled under his breath.

"Why not?"

Serena muttered, she wasn't going to admit anything but she didn't want Chuck to leave. She was mad at him but they couldn't finish the trip without him.

"Because of Blair, she is going to be on about this non stop"

"Do you think she wants to relive that?"

Serena said.

"Please come with us. We're nearly there now anyway, it's pointless for you to go home"

"I don't know..."

"When we get to LA if you don't want to come back in car with us, fly if you want too. Come on I know Blair wants you to come with us"

Nate tried every little thing to convince him.

"She does NOT!"

Serena snapped.

"She does Serena"

For once it was Nate who had his eyes wide open and Serena who was oblivious to what was going on around her.

"She wants to kill me right now"

Chuck butted into their argument.

"Yeah she does but still loves you"

"Really?"

He seemed unconvinced.

"Chuck it was last night she told you, feelings don't go away like that fast"

Serena answered and frowned at his stupidity.

"Fine I'll stay but don't make me talk to her, I can't face her right now"

"I don't think she can talk to you either"

Serena reassured him of that very obvious fact.

They all got going to the parking lot where their van had been parked over night. Blair was already at the van with Dan, Vanessa and Nate awaiting Chuck and Serena. Blair tried her best to hide herself in the shadows behind Dan so she could avoid Chuck, but that wasn't going to be easy.

"Right umm..." Serena began speaking to explain the "new" seating arrangements but she paused as soon as Blair set eyes on Chuck since the previous night. "Blair you, you uh... Sit in the front with me for a while and Dan you..."

They began climbing into the van, everyone got the gist of the idea and Dan wasn't exactlly happy realizing he was going to be sat in the back with Chuck.

"Gee thanks sweetie!"

He smiled sarcastically.

"It'll be fine just don't be all "Dan""

Serena grinned.

"Dan?"

He muttered raising his eyebrows as high as they would go.

"Yeah, do not start talking to him or you'll put your foot in it and then he'll probably hit you"

Serena warned Dan of the state and mood Chuck was in.

"He wont hit me and I'm insulted that you think I'd "put my foot in it""

"I'm sorry it's just, very you"

Serena giggled and kissed him as a way of trying to get around him and getting him to agree to her plan.

"Okay if it's such a problem you get in the back with Chuck and I'll drive up front with Blair"

He much preferred that suggestion at least Blair and he were on good terms now.

"NO!! If I sit with Chuck I'll just argue with him and that'll make it worse"

Serena was aware of how much yelling she did when she was around Chuck at that time, she thought it be better for all if she were to just stay away from him.

"Well it's win win then isn't it!"

Dan responded sarcastically again. In fact it was a no win situation with Serena neither option would please both of them so Dan just gave in and eventually got into the van and his nightmare begun as they set off. Very, very awkward.

The next seven hours went by without a word. Nate, Vanessa and Dan spoke for a while about something or another. Vanessa actually tried to get Blair involved in their conversation, she felt sorry for her but she wasn't about to tell Blair that. She probably wasn't going to respond kindly to Vanessa's pity. Blair muttered a few words to try and get involved but her heart wasn't really in it, her heart was somewhere else.

They had spent the whole day going through Kansas until they weren't in Kansas anymore they were in Colorado and at their next Motel. Not as luxurious as the previous night sleep they had gotten but all the luxury had been over run by the nights unpleasantness. Dan and Serena got into the front entrance ready to pay and to figure out their new sleeping arrangements.

"Should we just get four rooms?"

Dan suggested.

"How's that going to work?"

Serena seemed puzzled.

"Well Nate with Vanessa, Chuck, Me and you with Blair"

His suggestion was obviously the best way of sorting things, even if they would have to pay a few more dollars for a room, it was worth it.

"Are you sure?"

"Serena she's your best friend, I don't expect you to do anything else"

Dan smiled and held around her making Serena feel so guilty about what had happened with Nate.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She said back.

"No actually you haven't"

"I love you"

She really meant it too, she did love him and she felt so guilty for lying to Dan but she could hardly tell the truth could she.

"I guess I love you too"

At least someone was happy. Even though Serena was still hiding that huge secret scandal that if Dan ever found out, it would surely kill him.

Since they had arrived a little earlier than expect Vanessa suggested they go out for dinner to one of the local restaurants, which of course everyone agreed to, well nearly everyone. Serena had sent Nate to ask Chuck whether he was coming out or not.

"Chuck we're going out for dinner you wanna come?"

Nate popped his head around the door.

"No, I'm just gonna stay here"

He mumbled.

"Okay we're only five minutes away in the Pizzeria if you change your mind"

"I wont"

"All right. Goodnight then"

"Yeah whatever"

He mumbled, not really paying any attention to Nate. He was kind of lonely in his room. All alone. He missed having to camp with Blair. He was really missing her presence. While Nate was asking Chuck, Serena thought it would do Blair the world of good.

"Blair are you coming?"

Serena finished applying her make-up in the mirror as Blair lay in bed flipping the channels every two seconds.

"No, I just want to stay here"

"Are you sure? Get some food in you, might make you feel better"

Serena sat next to her and tried to convince her to join them.

"I don't think anything can right now"

"Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

Serena tried one last time.

"No I'm fine honestly Serena"

Blair maintained.

"All right sweetie, you get some sleep"

Serena kissed her forehead and hugged her best friend before getting up ready to leave.

"Thanks for all this Serena I know it's awkward but..."

"It's fine Blair honestly"

Serena smiled over at her.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Serena waved and left.

Blair had gone through all the channels in a few minutes but she was so bored she went though them again.

One Tree Hill. Click.

Desperate Housewives. Click.

Hell's Kitchen. Click.

The biggest loser. Click.

She didn't feel like watching any of them. She was feeling exactly the same as Chuck felt, she was lonely in the bedroom, she missed him being there. Even if they did argue most of the time she liked it when he was there but him not being there wasn't her fault. It was his. He was the one who ruined things.

Within the next few moments Blair found herself downstairs in the garden of the motel, with a familiar face.

"Didn't you go out with the rest of them?"

Chuck asked as he walked up to Blair who was sitting on the garden's bench.

"Obviously not"

She muttered in a very awkward voice, she felt so uncomfortable around him.

"Look Blair..."

He had to get this out, but Blair didn't want to talk about it.

"I really don't want to talk about it"

"Neither do I, that's it"

He thought she might but he probably could have guessed the way she was feeling and that was not great.

"Look I don't really feel all that great around you right now..."

She got up and walked around him.

"I'll leave you then"

Chuck turned away and ready to leave as he would have done had Blair not spoke again.

"But I don't want you too"

"You just said..."

He answered, very confused.

"I know what I said and I stand by it but it doesn't make me take back what I said"

"You stand by that too? I thought you'd take it back"

He was stupid enough to think that too, maybe he was being indenial, yet again.

"I can't take something like that back, I wish I could. I wish I hadn't said anything because I was stupid enough to think that you. You. Chuck Bass. You would say it back. How wrong could I be?"

She turned back to face him and paced closer towards him.

"I'll leave you to it"

He now felt what Blair had felt, awkward and tense.

"So you can't even speak to me now. Do just want to torture me? Do you hate me or something?!"

If she truly believed that she was out of her mind or just stupid. She began to cry not to get any sympathy from Chuck, not that she would she knew he was not going to feel anything.

"Yes Blair that's it. _I hate you_"

He chuckled and just said it for her to win the argument.

"Yeah cos everything we've been through it just all comes down to hate for you and love for me"

That left Chuck speechless for a while, hearing her say it again gave him goosebumps. "I should never have gotten involved with you. I wish that night at Victrola never happened!"

She shouted at him with rage, she tried everything to try to get some sort of feeling out of him.

"I don't. _I_ would never regret that"

He remained without feeling. Blair felt he was just trying to disagree with everything she said.  
"Of course _you_ wouldn't. You got exactly what you wanted. Blair Waldorf on a plate or in your bed or in your limo or wherever you wanted it"

"You wanted it too"

He muttered.

"Yeah I did and that was stupid of me. I guess I was lovestruck, for you it was about one thing and one thing only"

It was harsh of her to throw that in his face, but he deserved it.

"It was never just about sex"

"Wasn't it?"

She answered and seemed surprised by his answer.

"No"

He shook his head.

"What was it about then? Taking me from Nate? Being able to say 'I had Blair Waldorf'? What was it Chuck I need to know!!"

She pushed her fists as hard as she could into his chest, thumping at him every chance she got. Her crying got louder and the tears she cried got even worse somehow.

"Stop it Blair!"

He yelled grabbing onto her wrists trying to stop her from hitting him every chance she got.

"What was it Bass?! Huh?!"

She pulled away from him yelling at him to give her an answer.

"It was fun okay! Is that what you want to hear?"

He thought for a while of an answer but whatever he said was not going to be answer she wanted.

"You know damn well it's not"

"Tell me what you want me to say then"

He asked for the answer she wanted but he was not going to get it from Blair.

"I shouldn't have to tell you that. You need to tell me by yourself"

"I'm sorry Blair"

He realized he should not have asked that question, he knew that would be answer he got, he just wasn't strong enough.

"Yeah... Me too"

She quietly muttered and made her way back up to her very lonely room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I know not the best of chapters but I'm just so happy now I've done some writing! It just cheers me up so much! So please do comment cos I only got one comment on on my last chapter so that didn't really make me feel any better but thanks to everyone on fanpop who always comment and give me loads of support I really love you guys! Thank you so much and for all the reviews so far! So please do comment and let me know what you think of the story. I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo


	10. Terrible Liar

Getting There

A/N: SORRY LATENESS again. Really sorry. Right so I've just decided to finish this story in the next few chapters maybe two more and that's it, and as for the anonymous comment; my "format is annoying" ??? Okay that's kinda not my fault is it! That's how I write and if you don't like it I'm not forcing anyone to read my story but anyway I got my GCSE results the other week and I passed every one! 3A's. 5 B's. 3 C's. So proud of myself right now! So nothing is gonna ruin my mood so hell yeah baby! =) But crappy school started the other day and I'm swamped with new sixth form stuff. AHHH! So that's the reason for my lateness.

-----

Rating: T

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 6th September, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 10: Terrible Liar

Lying. It comes so easy to some people and harder to others. It depends on the circumstances that surrounds that lie right? If it's only a little white lie, it can do no harm to hide the truth. But if it's a big lie that could hurt someone, it's always better to keep that lie well and truly buried and not to speak of it again, but however deep it's buried it always comes out in the end.

Serena had barely thought about her lie over the days since it happened. She hadn't really talked to Nate about it, nor should she want too, God knows where that conversation would end up, but Serena was starting to worry about it though, how long before Dan would find out? Chuck and Blair knew about it and they could hardly keep a secret for long now could they?

They pulled up just on the outskirts of Nevada their last fuel stop before hitting Vegas for the evening and then it was non stop to LA. As Dan was paying Serena and Blair walked around the van to the trunk. Blair wanted a change of jacket as they were nearing their next stop.

"Are you going to talk to Chuck?"

Serena asked trying to find the jacket Blair wanted as she stood casually against the van doing nothing to help whatsoever.

"No"

Blair snapped. "Are you going to talk to Dan about Nate?"

"What? Stop changing the subject Blair"

Serena acted like it didn't bother her, turning things around to be about Blair and not about her.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to find out what's going on"

She chuckled and muttered so as no one else would hear. Too late.

"Nate hasn't said anything and neither am I, so it's just better forgotten"

"Does Nate know that? You don't kiss someone for no reason Serena"

Blair's voice got a little louder, which was a mistake since neither of them had noticed Dan had returned from the fuel station.

"What did you say?"

Dan stepped from the other side of the van shocking Serena and Blair into total silence.

"Nothing"

Serena spat quickly.

"Dan?"

Blair jumped in shock of seeing him and wondering had he heard.

"What did you say Blair?"

Dan asked pointing at her.

"Nothing"

Blair muttered in a very unconvincing tone.

"Is that true?"

Dan's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What is?"

Serena tried to giggle it off.

"What Blair just said. Is it true?"  
"No of course not!!"

Serena shouted as Blair tried to take a few steps back each time either of them spoke, this conversation was going to be an awkward one.

"It is isn't it?"

"No. I just... Blair was just speaking hypothetically"

"Blair?"

Dan noticed she was trying to make a hasty escape so he asked her knowing they had grown closer over the past few days, they had respect for each other. He'd know if Blair was lying, not because they were friends because Blair was a terrible liar.

"Umm....I was just....Uhh... Well...I..."

In some way Blair was speechless, she was stuck on what to say but on the other hand she wanted Dan to know she was lying to help Serena, but Serena wasn't her only friend.

"Thanks Blair"

He smiled and paced away back into the van.

"Dan!!!"

Serena gazed at Blair wondering why she had let her down but half expecting it she ran quickly to try and stop him from telling Vanessa, because Serena knew that's exactly what he was going to do next.

"Dan!! What's wrong?"

Vanessa jumped in her seat, her eyes widened at the sight of Dan so agitated.

"I'm guessing you don't know then! About this lying bastard"

He yelled, his eyes like daggers throwing themselves at Nate. He shifted away from Vanessa at that second, not being his confused self he knew that Dan must know about their kiss.

"Know what?!"

Vanessa chuckled noticing the tension between Nate and Dan.

"About Nate and Serena!!!"

He yelled.

"WHAT?!!!!"

Vanessa screamed in shock. "Don't be stupid Dan"

"Ask your fucking lovely, wonderful boyfriend"

Dan muttered sarcastically, still gazing at Nate. He wanted to grab that lying, cheat out of the van and beat him black and blue but he could never actually do it. Dan just muttered a few more curse words and ran off into the sandy distant. Serena quickly ran after him to try and catch him up. Blair followed, she felt guilty for not sticking up for Serena but even more guilty for Dan. He must be so angry with her for not telling him earlier.

A while later they must have walked at least a mile the wrong way but Dan wasn't looking for direction he just wanted to get away from Serena, too bad she was right on his tail. She apologized over a million times in those minutes that past. Blair tried to keep quiet and tried her best to catch up with Serena, but as she saw Dan stood still she thought she better leave Serena to talk to him.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

Serena yelled tiredly.

"Pretty much"

He nodded stubbornly.

"Dan I swear... It was nothing"

She pleaded with him again.

"You seem to forget Serena. We've been here before"

He remembered the whole Nate drama. He always was a cheat.

"This isn't like before"

Serena

"I can not believe I was so stupid. You and Nate, it was always going to happen right? It was just a matter of when"

He was nearly in tears. Never. NEVER before had Serena seen this much hurt in Dan. She felt broken hearted for him. She had done that to him and it made her feel like the most awful, selfish person in the world... And so she should.

"Dan..."

She tried to hold onto his head and beg for forgiveness once again.

"Just lets get out of here"

He pulled away quickly and continued to march along the deserted route as Blair caught up with Serena.

"Is he okay?"

Blair looked over at Dan, kicking his heels into the dust.

"Of course not. I need to talk to him again"

"No Serena. I'll talk to him"

Blair pulled Serena's arm, it would do no good for Serena to try again.

"Dan..."

She said catching up with him.

"Blair I know you're going to defend Serena so don't bother... I don't want to hear it"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going too"

"Shouldn't you be on your best friend's side?"

He stopped gazing at the ground and looked up at her sympathetic expression.

"I'm not on anyone's side"

"Why not she's your best friend"

He wasn't used to Blair being impartial. After a while she placed her hand on his arm and gave him that sympathetic look again.

"You're my friend too"

Blair finally convinced Dan to return to the van. She forced Serena to walk ahead of them, she felt like if Vanessa, being Dan's best friend wasn't there she would have to be there for him.

Nate and Vanessa had had words. Loud words. Chuck had felt so uncomfortable the entire time until they walked a few steps away not far enough for Chuck not to see but far enough for him not to be able to ease drop.

As it it wasn't awkward enough in the van. Now there was Dan wanting to kill Nate and Serena. Vanessa wanting to kill Nate and Serena. Blair and Chuck barely speaking. Nate and Serena very tense around each other. But now it started with Chuck and Blair having to avoid each other now they were going to have to take charge of the situation, no one else was going too.

Dan drove along side Blair in the front. Chuck, against all of his wishes had to sit next to Vanessa leaving Nate and Serena at the back of the van.

They finally past the famous sign;

_WELCOME TO FABULOUS LAS VEGAS, NEVADA _

Serena had already booked them into one of the best hotels Vegas had to offer. Blair wanted to scream with happiness as they drove towards the hotel. She held it in, it wouldn't exactly be ideal to the atmosphere in the van if Blair burst out giggling and smiling. However she manage to smile to herself a little as they drove in.

Chuck noticed her smiling as he gazed over at her from the seat behind, he knew she'd be overjoyed to arrive at the first stop of luxury she'd had in a week. Seeing her smile pushed a smile onto his face also but for some reason he didn't know why.

They checked in and as Dan and Vanessa had walked away from the group, feeling like they had always felt.

The Outsiders.

Serena forced herself to get into the mood that Blair was trying so hard to hold hidden. Serena smiled as she handed Blair her key card.

"Luxury. Finally and my own room"

Blair inhaled while smiling broadly.

"Is my B happy?"

"You're B is very happy"

Serena's smile soon disappeared, she couldn't keep it up.

"Is my S okay?"

Blair also stopped smiling and checked with her friend.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to have a nice soak and go down to the spa. Take my mind off it"

Blair nodded and grinned thinking Serena had the right idea. Now that they had the luxury she was going to take every advantage of it.

Blair had bumped into Dan before she headed off to the spa, making a rather foolish suggestion to him. After she said it, she wished she could take it back. It involved the words. Chuck. Out and drunk. Yeah... Mistake.

Dan of course being out of suggestions he took it. His next port of call was Chuck Bass' suite.

"What do you want?"

Chuck mumbled annoyed that Dan had turned up at his door.

"I wanna get pissed"

"Join the club"

Chuck was hardly in the mood. The whole Blair situation was just getting ridiculous. He had to do something about it soon or just drink himself into oblivion.

"I wanna get out of here, come on you must know of some way to drown yours sorrows"

"I'm not really in the mood to mend your broken heart"

"I really don't want you too! I just need to get away from Serena right now"

Dan needed some guy time. So it was either Nate or Chuck... It would have to be the lesser of the two evils.

"And I need to get away from Blair"

He added.

"and Blair says I should talk to you, she said you'd find some way of cheering me up"

"Lets go then Humphrey"

He unwillingly agreed to show Dan the Chuck Bass way of recovering a broken heart. After all Chuck had, had enough experience in that department.

Serena had decided to try to speak to Dan one last time and then... She didn't know what then but she couldn't just give in, but he was no where to be seen. He wasn't in the bar, he wasn't in his room, or maybe he was and just avoiding opening the door. She could have asked Vanessa but she thought that be a little cold of her, Serena would hardly be Vanessa's favourite person at the moment. So she thought of asking his new best friend as she had finished her last treatment in the spa.

"Blair have you seen Dan?"

Serena marched into the spa.

"I have no idea, but Chuck's not here either"

She had thought of talking to Chuck, setting some peace but he was no where to be seen either. Blair removed the the cucumber slices from her eyes and flicked her hand towards the staff to give herself and Serena a moment alone. She then remembered her suggestion to Dan. "Oh yeah you can blame me for that, I kind of told him to go find Chuck"

"Why?"

Serena frowned.

"Because Chuck will probably take him to a strip club and get him drunk"

"And that's a good thing?"

Serena's jaw dropped in shock, thinking of that slightly odd pairing.

"Yes, it'll get some of his anger out at least" Blair explained her actions. "Where are Vanessa and Nate?"

"Nate's upstairs. I think Vanessa is avoiding me at all costs"

"I'm so sorry Serena... For not defending you with Dan. I'm a terrible liar"

"Yes you are, it's not your fault"

Serena held onto Blair's hand, reassuring her that their friendship would not be altered by this very unhappy incident.

Meanwhile over at the fun club, or at least that's what is was suppose to be a fun night to forget about Serena and Blair. That's what Chuck had hoped for but after being at the sleazy strip joint for not more than ten minutes, all there was to speak about was the girls.

"I mean I love Serena you know"

It was at this point Chuck regretted stopping off at the bars that lead up to the club. Dan was way in over his head. He really didn't handle his drink well.

"I know"

He nodded along sipping on his whiskey.

"Why did she do it?"

Dan slapped down his fist on the couch they had landed on.

"I don't know for the millionth time"

Chuck rolled his eyes, this is why he wasn't friends with Dan Humphrey.

"I mean I love her"

"Yes! I know now just shut up and enjoy the entertainment"

He yelled and offered Dan the whole club, being Chuck Bass he could let Dan have any girl he wanted.

"Blair's great"

"What?"

Chuck soon listened intently when Blair's name was spoken.

"Blair. Blair is great"

Dan nodded to every word he said.

"You're a Blair fan now?"

Chuck laughed.

"Blair is my friend and Blair told me..."

He gazed over at a few of the girls for the next minute.

"Blair told you what?"

"Oh sorry... You... What were we talking about?"

Dan's eyes flickered a few times trying to get his mind back.

"Blair!"

Chuck yelled.

"Oh yes Blair. Blair's great"

"Yes. We're established that, what did Blair tell you?"

Chuck grew more and more annoyed with Dan and the state he was in.

"She said that she loves you"

Chuck thought it was new information, that's why he pressed for it but hearing it again just made him want to change the subject. "I think you love Blair"  
"Look just pick a girl and I'll get her for you"

Chuck tried to quickly change the subject.

"You love her too don't you"

Dan punched him slightly a few times in his arm pushing for Chuck to respond. "Don't you!!"

"YES!!"

He shouted loud enough for everyone in Vegas to hear. Dan paused for a few seconds allowing Chuck to realize what he had just admitted.

"You should tell her that, it would make her happy"

What the annoying, stupid, awful drunk had said made more sense than anything he had ever said before. That left Chuck speechless for the next few hours, his intention of getting another easy girl that evening wasn't his intention anymore. He didn't want that, still he couldn't say the same for Dan.

Serena and Blair were returning from their nightcap drink at the hotel bar when a very unusual sight came traipsing in through the lobby.

"Chuck!? God! What have you done to him?"

Serena slapped Chuck on his free arm as he was trying to keep Dan standing up with the other one.

"I didn't do anything. I just took him to a strip club and got him drunk"

Blair couldn't help herself but giggle out loud, that's how well she knew Chuck.

"Dan!!"

Serena held onto his chin wanting a reaction.

"Ohh here she is! My girlfriend!"

He yelled over the whole lobby.

"Chuck!! Why didn't you look after him!?"

Serena shouted again. By now most of the eyes in the lobby were pinned on them.

"It's not my responsibility"

Chuck muttered.

"Get off me Serena! I can take care of myself"

Dan pulled away and tumbled out of the lobby falling towards the elevator.

"Dan, you're drunk you need to go bed and sleep it off"

Serena ran after him.

"Fine! Not with you"

"Dan! Come here"

"Leave me alone Serena"

Dan tried to get away but in his state he was going nowhere fast. He's be lucky to get to his room uninjured.

"Dan!"

Serena yelled again trying to knock some sense into him. Blair shook her head and folded her arms gazing at Chuck, raising her eyebrows as she did.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Not really"

He was used to those kind of nights by now, they didn't mean anything.

"Oh..."

Blair muttered as she began to walk off towards the front entrance of the hotel.

"You off somewhere?"

He called out.

"I'm not really sleepy, I thought I might go out for a while"

"Mind if I come with you?"

He asked, being in the same sort of mood.

"Wasn't this awkward enough?"

Blair chuckled.

"I need to talk to you"

Those last words he spoke, he sounded so serious. Blair's eyes grew as did her curiosity what could they possibly have to talk about now?

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I just have to say sorry if you didn't like it but sorry I did! DUCK FTW!!! My God! Finally I got to do a Duck scene! =D So happy with that! So I've decided while I was writing that! It's going to end in 3 more chapters! I just want to get this over with now, so maybe I can start a new fic on a new fandom. Gossip Girl doesn't seem to work for me these days! Skins or HP maybe. I'll be writing more in school these days anyway since I'm allowed to take my laptop in to do "work" but I'll be writing fan fics non stop, so they should be up quicker. So yeah thanks for reading all the same. Thank you xoxo


	11. Tag along why don't you

Getting There

A/N: God! I hate school! I haven't got time to breathe these days! I know it's been a while since I updated and I have stuff going on every day after school and on weekends now so I took my laptop to school to try get this done during my free lessons and a lot of energy and several packets of BBQ Snacks I got it done. It surprises me so much faster I work with food! Lol! =D So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really loved writing this I think my writing love is returning! This one is mostly full of Dan, Chuck and Blair- The best three in my opinion! =D Love. Thank you xoxox

-----

Rating: T

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published: 19th of September, 2009

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 11: Tag along why don't you?

"Wasn't this awkward enough?"

Blair chuckled.

"I need to talk to you"

Those last words he spoke, he sounded so serious. Blair's eyes grew as did her curiosity what could they possibly have to talk about now?

"Why?"

She asked in a very suspicious tone, had she done something wrong? Or was it just another pointless "talk". He stared at her for a while trying to guess what she was thinking, without any luck he responded.

"I just do"

Blair sighed.

"Okay but promise me it's not going to be awkward, this is really an odd situation we've got going here"

"It's only awkward if we want it to be"

"Okay so we agreed on that, no awkwardness"

Blair grinned.

"Agreed"

He nodded.

"So where do you want to go?"

Blair smiled before being rudely interrupted.

"Finally I managed to escape from Serena"

Dan fumbled out of the elevator and ran over to them.

"Joy"

Chuck grinned sarcastically.

"Can I come with?"

Dan beamed with a pathetic smile.

"No"

Chuck snapped sensing that Dan without even knowing it was going to ruin his first chance in days of having a proper speak with Blair.

"Ohh why not? You know you guys are really going up on my list of favourite people you know apart from Vanessa you're my favourite on this trip. Wow I like Chuck Bass more than I like my own girlfriend right now, there's a sentence I never thought I'd say"

Blair covered her mouth with her palm trying to hold the laugher from balling out.

"Humphrey go to bed you're drunk"

Chuck pushed him away. He'd had enough of Dan Humphrey for one night.

"No! Serena's camped outside my door let me come with you"

Dan begged.

"Oh for God sake!!"

Chuck muttered as Blair looked at him willing him to let Dan tag along. He shook his head as Blair grinned back.

"Come on then"

Chuck finally gave in and let Blair win. Blair smiled over at Dan as he jumped up and down like a giddy child. The words, "A", "Three" and "Crowd" popped straight into Chuck's mind. Great. He, Dan and Blair would have just a lovely time.

Within the next hour things had taken a turn for the worse, for Chuck at least. He tried to get Blair alone but every chance he got Dan kept interrupting with some random subject or wanting more drinks poured down his throat or moaning about Serena. At the beginning when Dan found out Chuck actually felt a little sorry for him after all Dan hadn't done anything wrong, it was all Serena and Nate so he'd had patience with him earlier in the evening but by now his patience was wearing thin, but while leaving one bar for another Chuck managed to get rid of Dan and get some time alone with Blair, for about two seconds.

"Blair I need to talk to you"

"Okay go ahead"

She paused while trying to find Dan, she knew Serena would be mad at her if they lost him in Los Vegas.

"Now?"

He began to get cold feet.

"You said"

She finally stopped flicking her head around looking for Dan and paused gazing at him.

"Phew!! I thought I'd lost you best friends!"

Dan was way in over his head. He thought Chuck and Blair were his best friends, well considering everything they weren't far off, but they were hardly best friends. Chuck clenched his fist ready to knock Dan out until Blair caught his fist and pushed him away, giggling as she did. Dan gingerly stepped away and lead them to their next stop.

As soon as they arrived Dan got straight into the party spirt and got straight out on the dance floor, Blair hid herself at the bar the humiliation of being linked to the dancing Dan was too much.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Blair remembered that question he had been asking her all night but the timing hadn't been great.

"It'll wait"

Chuck rolled his eyes and just thought he better give up for the night, he could talk to Blair tomorrow. It was hardly the right time. In a club, noisy, crowded and with Dan Humphrey on the dance floor. Not the surroundings he had pictured.

By the time he had thought about this Blair had left him to try and pull Dan off from the table he had climbed onto.

"Dan! Get off the table"

she pulled on his hand trying to get him down.

"Shut up Blair! I'm having fun here"

He ignored her and just continued to kind of dance.

"No you're not! Go back to the hotel go talk to Serena"

Blair yelled up at him.

"I don't want to talk to her"

He finally stopped dancing and jumped off the table.

"Dan you have too! You have to sort this out"

She tried her best to reason with him, but Dan just was not interested, he rolled his eyes and walked away. "Dan?!"

"No I don't Blair!! I don't ever want to talk to her again"

He actually yelled and didn't seem happy and giddy like he had the entire night. He was actually showing how he felt.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a tiny bit"

She murmured hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What?! Overreacting?!!!"

"Okay never mind"

"Can you get me a drink? I'm out of money"

"No! You've had enough as it is"

"No! I want more"

Dan walked towards the bar ready to order more drinks.

"Chuck a little help please"

Chuck said as Blair sighed in annoyance.

"Dan!!"

Chuck yelled. For the first time Chuck hadn't called him Humphrey. He only did it for Blair, he actually had noticed how Blair and Dan had grown closer over the past few days, they'd actually become friends so he thought he ought to make an effort with Dan where Blair was concerned.

A while later Blair had finally knocked some sense into Dan and had convinced him to return back to the hotel with herself and Chuck, and she thought he might be in a better condition to talk. How wrong could she be?

"Where's Chuck?"

Dan muttered as he finished the last drop of beer in his bottle.

"He's getting us a car back to the hotel"

"What?! What about the par-tay"

"You've had enough"

She sighed and couldn't even be bothered to yell at him anymore. Dan sat next to her for a few minutes as they both gazed into space.

"Chuck told me he loves you"

He chuckled and smiled.

"What?"

He mouth dropped open.

"What?"

Dan snapped back.

"What did you say now?"

Blair shook him a few times to try and get him to talk some sense.

"Oh I said Chuck loves me he told you..." Blair frowned in confusion as Dan raised his eyebrows and thought for a second. "Wait no that's wrong"

"Dan!!"

"Chuck loves Blair"

He smiled quiet proud of himself for getting the right words out even if it quiet a childish way of putting things.

"He does?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" He yelled as high as his voice would go. "... and I still love Serena." He finally admitted.

"Chuck loves me?"

Blair was still trying to get something into her mind she really already knew but was afraid to believe it.

"I think we both lose here"

"We doesn't have to, he just has to tell me"

They pondered in their dilemmas.

"It's lose for me"

Dan huffed.

"Only if you don't forgive Serena"

"But she kissed Nate"

"I know but look on the bright side, it could have been a lot worse"

Blair tried to convince him to give Serena another chance. "If you love Serena then don't waste time, I know that more than most. I wasted so much time not telling Chuck don't do the same. She made a mistake, she's only human Dan."

She wondered why was she even trying, he wasn't going to remember a word she had said but it may have made more of a difference than she had thought. Those words stuck in Dan's mind all the way back to the hotel until he eventually fell asleep in the car and Chuck and Blair had to carry him into the hotel. Only to be greeted with a very stressed out Serena.

"Dan! Oh my God! Chuck!!! What have you done now?"

She screamed and ran over to them.

"Hey!! Don't blame Chuck he just invited himself along, we tried to stop him drinking so don't blame Chuck for him being this way if it's anyone's fault it's yours"

Blair stood straight to Chuck's defence before he had a chance to defend himself.

"Blair?"

Chuck said and seemed surprised to have her defend him like that, and to Serena of all people.

"Sorry just get your facts right first"

"Sorry. Can you help me get him upstairs?"

Serena muttered, ashamed of her assumptions.

"Of course we will"

Blair agreed as she and Serena held onto Dan and tried to get him upstairs.

Serena decided to stay with Dan that night just in case he decided to go walk about and go missing again but she probably wasn't going to be the first face he wanted to see if he did wake up but he was just going to have to deal with Serena sometime, they were going to have to talk some time but for tonight Serena just hoped Dan slept peacefully.

So the night was ending with how Chuck hoped it would begin, only he and Blair. He had his chance, only the second thoughts and cold feet made a reappearance.

"Is Serena staying with him?"

Chuck thought of something to get another something off his mind.

"Yeah..." Blair answered. Nothing else to say on the matter. They both stood silently and awkwardly. The 'no awkwardness' rule was broken then. "Well we should get to bed"

"Really?"

Chuck grinned with a suggestive tone.

"Separate beds. See you haven't lost any of your Bass charm"

She smiled back and got walking down the hall to their rooms which stood opposite eachother on the hall floor.

"Well here we are"

"Yeah..." It was now or maybe never. "...Goodnight." The latter it was then.

"Goodnight"

Blair smiled and walked away, quiet disappointed.

"Blair..."

He called out after her.  
"Yes?"

She braced herself for what he might or might not say, she thought better not get her hopes up.

"You... You were great tonight looking after Dan and all that stuff with Serena"

"Thanks"

She smiled with gratitude but with a hint of disappointment as she would now until he would tell her. Because now she knew the truth everytime she was with Chuck all she would think is "Is he going to tell me?" and not knowing was torture. She was hoping he would call her name again but this time he would actually say the words, but he didn't and next thing she knew she had gotten changed for bed and was sitting there alone. When she thought of what she had told Dan,

"_don't waste time, I know that more than most."_

Why was she waiting for Chuck to make the next move? If she was going to do that she would be waiting forever he was much to stubborn if he was going to say anything she was going to have to make him. She got out of bed and marched over the hall and didn't care if she woke him and knocked on his door but after the third knock she realized how stupid she was being and tried to make it back to her room before Chuck got to the door. She failed.

"Blair?"

"Hi"

"Hi?"

She took a few steps closer to him. "Dan told me something tonight and I just wanted to..."

Before she knew what she was saying he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest and done what he had wanted to do all night. Kiss her. He didn't stop for the next minute but Blair pulled away for a second of breath."Chuck?"

"What?"

"What did you want to tell me earlier?"

Blair panted, struggling for breath as he continued to press his lips into hers.

"Oh... Can't it wait?"

He avoided the subject as he began to tear at her nightgown.

"No... Tell me..."

She stopped him and stepped away.

"Can't we do this after?"

He grinned.

"No. Dan told me what you said to him"

Chuck stood still, no emotion just shock.

"Humphrey?! He doesn't know what he's talking about, you saw the state he was in tonight"

Chuck laughed jokingly trying to convince Blair that Dan was just mumbling.

"Yeah but I know he wouldn't lie" Blair yelled at him. "Fine!! You be like that!"

Blair stamped her feet down on the ground as Chuck avoided eye contact with her. She expected an answer back but she didn't get one. She sighed, very annoyed and angry and upset all at the same time and just stormed out of his room, which trigged something to go off in Chuck's mind. If he didn't say something he was going to lose her.

"Blair wait..."

She didn't stop, she was muttering, talking to herself as he chased after her to the end of his door. "Blair stop!!"

She slammed her door in his face and broke down on the other side. The tears flew down her cheeks and Chuck heard every single one. He stood on the other side of the door and somehow he had the courage, that he was lacking a few minutes earlier.

"I love you Blair!"

Maybe it was easier not face to face.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: So the next update will be around the same time being posted and we're nearly done now anyway so I can start on my new fanfic. I got a name for it and I love it- so when I'm done be on the look out- I'm gonna start writing it in school so I can have it up as soon as I finish this fic. It's called- _**The Devil wears Headbands**_. Anyway thanks for reading and please do comment =D Thank you xoxo


	12. I was totally, utterly, completely wrong

Getting There

A/N: So sorry for the slowness, I've been more busy than I thought. School work is just getting worse these days but Wow! I actually have no lessons today I may as well have stayed home, but I have an art class in my lunch hour I mean what is the point! So I just wrote this all day today, it was a very slow day. Anyway I just filled up on chubby foods- my God I'm gonna be like so chubby when I finish this but whatever I do enough sports to work it off. So anyway just enjoy. Thanks for reading. Xoxo

-----

Rating: T

Copyright: I own Nothing, Apart from my original characters.

Story Type: Multi Chapter

Published:

Main Character: Blair Waldorf

Characters: Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Serena Van der Woodsen & Vanessa Abrams (Others will be included)

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Little Miss Sunshine'. The NJBC have graduated high school and Serena persuaded the gang to take a road trip since they are all being separated next year by going to different collages. They all go and have a few bumps along the way. Which makes them realise who their real friends are.

More Details: Blair and Chuck did happen but after 1x18 nothing happened. Chuck left Blair and then that's how that kinda ended. They are kind of avoiding talking about their relationship and are kind of back like they were in the start of season 1. Serena and Nate did happen. Nate still has feelings for Serena even though he's not aware of it. Nate is dating Vanessa. Dan and Serena are still together.

------

Chapter 12: I was totally, utterly, completely, 100% wrong

Dan was flat out. So where his brain cells, if he had any left. He was so clever but not anymore, not after what he had shoved down his neck last night. Such a shame and he was all set for NYU. Hopefully he would recover his thoughts after waking up.

Serena had stayed with him all night, well an hour, it was really late or early when Chuck and Blair brought him back to the hotel but he had dozed off instantly. Serena let go of Dan's hand for a few seconds to check the time, it was half three in the morning. Serena hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. It showed. Her eyes were dreary and bloodshot but she still wouldn't go to her own room Dan was her only priority.

Dan's eyes flickered, he thought it was a female Blair maybe? But he then saw the blonde hair.

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

He mumbled.

"I stayed with you. I didn't think you should be alone"

Serena moved her hand back over his once again.

"What?! Am I back in the hotel?"

He spoke a little clearer as he jumped in his bed, shocked and puzzled at how he got back to the hotel.

"Yes. Chuck and Blair brought you back"

Serena grinned hopelessly at his puzzled expression.

"They did?! I thought Chuck would jump at the chance to lose me"

The look on his face got even weirder when Serena mentioned Chuck had saved him.

"They... Well Blair actually took care of you"

"I should go thank her"

He rose to his feet quickly and reached for his jacket.

"Oh I wouldn't if I was you"

Serena pushed him back down.

"Why not?"

"She and Chuck left together earlier. So they are either ripping each other's clothes off or just ripping eachother to shreds"

Serena joked and to her shock Dan actually smiled.

"Oh right..."

He mumbled remembering why he was mad at Serena in the first place and he shouldn't be laughing with her, he should be yelling at her, making her feel guilty not talking normally with her.

"See we actually can talk to each other Dan"

Serena broke the awkward silence.

"Even if it about Chuck and Blair"

He smiled again. He couldn't help it, somehow what Blair had said to him was ringing in his mind.

"Well it's a start right?"

"Serena listen..."

He was going to take Blair's advice and actually talk to Serena, reasonably.

"No Dan I need to say this so please just shut up for once. What happened with Nate was just a big mistake". She turned around so she couldn't see his face, she would probably only get yelled at again. "I never meant to hurt you and I am so sorry, please just give us another chance because I don't want us to be over"

Dan paused for a second and thought about throwing it back in her face but he didn't want to do that, but he didn't want to be a soft touch either. But it was Serena. He loved her still.

"Neither do I..." Serena opened her eyes in shock and twirled around on her heels. "I love you" Serena didn't even smile, she just had the same puzzled look on her face. "And I guess I overreacted, it was just a kiss right?"

"Yes!! YES! Nothing more, I swear!!"

Serena yelled excitedly. Dan was going to forgive her!

"Good because I don't want to break up with you either"

He smiled at her for the first time in days.

"I swear I will make this up to you"

Serena flung her arms around Dan and thought about kissing him but she had no idea if he had fully forgiven her, luckily enough Dan answered that question for her.

While all the joy was going on upstairs, downstairs in the hotel's all-night bar Nate was feeling extremely sorry for himself. He also had realized the mistake he had made. Why had he gone after Serena? He thought he wanted her, but he didn't. She belonged to Dan and always would. Vanessa was amazing.

They were great together.

She was funny, smart, beautiful and he had ruined all of that. He probably made her feel like such an outsider now, how was she going to continue on this trip? Dan was closer to the Upper East Siders than Vanessa was. Dan actually got on with Blair, Vanessa didn't. She only had Nate and he had thrown that away and for what?

"Nate?"

Vanessa tiptoed quietly behind him and joined him at the bar.

"Vanessa?"

He was shocked to see her there and was in even more shocked that she was speaking to him. She must have calmed down.

"Do you want to break up?"

She asked getting straight to the point.

"No. You know I don't. I just, I don't know where my head was at"

"And where is your head now?"

"I know I want to be with you"

"You don't know what you want Nate. You should think about it, because I don't want to waste my time with you"

Vanessa said nearing breaking into tears.

"You're not"

"You really hurt me"

Nate couldn't look at her as she said it. He turned to face the other way.

"I know"

He mumbled.

"I'm not Serena Nate and I don't know if you want that"

Vanessa left Nate to ponder that thought for a while, he had to make a decision and that was going to take a while. When in fact it shouldn't. There was only one for him and she was right there in front of his eyes.

Meanwhile back upstairs and a few doors away from Dan and Serena Chuck and Blair were oddly quiet. Blair's door was still shut Chuck wondered if Blair even heard him. He had finally said it.

I.

Love.

You.

Those three little words. He finally got the courage to say it and Blair might not even have heard.

"Blair?? Did you hear me?" He yelled aloud nearing waking the whole floor if Blair didn't answer now it would be too late, he was too late. He stepped back from the door for a few seconds actually praying she would open the door and say it back. Now he knew how Blair had felt when she had said the very same words to him, and he hadn't said them back. He had no idea at that moment but after one minute... Two minutes... Three Minutes... He knew exactly how she felt. She wasn't going to come out, she would break his heart just as he had broken hers. "Blair?" He called out in one last desperate attempt to lure her out. It did no good.

After a few hours of waiting.

Nothing.

Chuck knew it was over. He had ruined everything, then just at the moment he was about to drift off the fainted knock was on his door. He might not have heard it if he was asleep but he had heard it and got straight up onto his feet and what felt like the longest thirty seconds of his life made it over to the door hoping it was Blair.

He opened it.

"I did hear you"

Blair spoke quietly under her breath but loud enough for Chuck to hear her.

"You did?"

"Yes"

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry for everything"

Chuck said with the look of such fear on his face, like Blair was going to break his heart.

"I know you are, I forgive you and I'm sorry too"

The look on her face mirrored hers.

They were both as scared as each other. They both had been hurt so much in the past, it was hard for them.

"You've done nothing wrong"

Chuck began to speak but Blair didn't give him a chance to finish.

"... and I just wanted to say... I love you"

She grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him close to her and this time

"I love you so much"

Chuck said without any hesitation, without any worry of what she might say. He didn't need to be nervous anymore.

He had faced the hard part. It was all good from here on out.

"Love you too"

Blair giggled holding even tighter around his neck, she never wanted to let him go.

That could possibly have been the best night of the trip or even of their lives. Blair finally got Chuck Bass to say those three words, eight letters. Dan had gotten over his pride and he and Serena could slowly but surely get things back to how things used to be. Nate and Vanessa were still working out their problems but at least they were speaking, so overall a good night all around considering the circumstances.

The next morning, the sun gleamed onto Blair face as she waited outside the hotel for Serena and Chuck as they were the Bass kids they could settle the bill. Just as she was about to pull her sunglasses off Dan grinning from ear to ear walked over to her.

"Dan..."

She grinned, pulling her glasses off.

"Blair..."

He grinned back.

"I heard you had a good night"

"Well there's a conscience I heard you had an even better one"

"What! How could it possible you and Serena patched things up, can it get any better?!"

Blair jumped for joy.

"It can for you. You and Chuck?"

Dan smiled. Even though he didn't really get on with Chuck, he had never seen Blair so happy.

"Yeah... We're gonna try this time"

She tried to keep herself composed but actually being able to say Chuck Bass was her boyfriend was an amazing yet strange sensation.

"So the great Chuck Bass is gonna have a girlfriend"

"When you put it like that, it does sound odd but lovely since I am that girlfriend"

She giggled.  
"Well even though I'm not his favourite person I am happy for you Blair, it's nice to see you happy for once"

"Thanks Da...Humphrey"

She grinned but realized who she was talking too. He wasn't her "friend".

"No worries Bl...Waldorf."

He thought exactly the same thing. "So after we get back and collage starts you gonna be avoiding me?"

She paused and thought of saying "what? No way!" But she couldn't seem desperate after all NYU was going to be totally new to her, having Dan there as her friend would be great but he just didn't want that.

"Of course I am! A Waldof can't be seen with the loner from Brooklyn"

"Yeah and knowing you is going against everything I believe in anyway"

They folded their arms and turned to face away from each other. After a few minutes of evil glares Blair finally gave in.

"We're gonna be friends aren't we?"

She smiled cutely at him.

"Oh yeah. I'm man enough to admit I was wrong about you"

"I guess I can say the same"

She pondered that thought.

"You guess?"

Dan smirked.

"Okay I was! I was completely, utterly, completely, 100% wrong about the amazing Dan Humphrey"

Dan giggled as Blair spoke those words.

"Glad to hear it"

Dan smiled and got the same type of smile back. It wasn't a sarcastic "I'm better than you" smirk it was a genuine smile. They were interrupted by the rest of the gang leaving the hotel, Chuck was chatting with Serena and also were Nate and Vanessa, they had obviously worked things out but maybe not in the same way as Dan and Serena. At least they were civil.

Chuck walked over to Blair and kissed her softly before Serena pulled out the keys for the Volkswagen for what would be the last time.

"We're about five hours away. Are we still on for LA?"

Serena said as they all turned to Blair.

"Of course we are"

TO BE CONTINUED....

A/N: So I threw a bit of NV in there, which I really did not want to do even though I'm like their biggest fan in the world I just can not seem to write them well at all but I thought people are going to start wondering why aren't I including them when they are in this story so I just put that scene in. & just to say as a HUGE Vanessa fan please don't bash her too much to me! She needs LOVE too! =) Anyway I hope it wasn't too bad. & I hope everyone is enjoying it since we're nearing the end. Please do review. Thank you xoxoxo


End file.
